


Make Me Yours

by Tonicon1231



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Happy Ending, Intersex, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mpreg, N'Jadaka being slow, Omega T'Challa (Marvel), Oral Sex, Pregnant Mating, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonicon1231/pseuds/Tonicon1231
Summary: N'Jadaka is controlling and excessively sarcastic. Although T'Challa likes this side of him, he can only take so much. He wants N'Jadaka to step up and mate with him already so they can have children and rule Wakanda together. Unfortunately, N'Jadaka is slow to the uptake and it irritates T'Challa enormously.





	1. The Brute

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I hope you all enjoy.

N'Jadaka was a complete brute. Whether it be his strength or his attitude, he liked being in control of everything and everyone around him. 

T'Challa fidgeted in his seat looking down at the back of N'Jadaka's head as he fought off yet another member of the Dora Milaje. They were indeed strong women, but none of them could defeat a force as strong as N'Jadaka. The practice area was filled with damp soil making it hard to move around swiftly enough to veer any attack. N'Jadaka was doing the complete opposite as he purposely used the soil to trap his opponent with the holes made by the soles of his feet. That still didn't stop T'Challa from flinching every time his combatant would knock him off his feet, dirtying his muscular back in the process. The crown prince never stayed down too long though, for he would also throw them down with his powerful thighs and cling to them until they yielded. 

T'Challa felt his heart speed up and breath quicken when the Alpha prince jumped up confirming his tenth victory. He hit his chest with valor swinging mud and sweat around with each step. The dense arena could not drown out the chants of their people directed towards their crown prince.

T'Challa could barely contain himself when his eyes traveled down the Alphas chest noting a small gash under his left peck.  _ He would treat it later. _

Okoye soon walked to the middle of the arena and announced that that was the last fight for today. The crowd was disappointed but they all left the arena with smiles on their faces. T'Challa did as well. He swiftly walked down the halls of the palace praying to Bast that he didn't run into anyone. All T'Challa wanted was to go to his room and retrieve the first aid kit from his washroom. Thankfully, everyone was either distracted or was a simple house attendant bowing to their Omega prince. He never liked it when they did that, but they never listened when he told them otherwise.

Relief filled T'Challa's soul once he finally closed the door to his bedroom. He stalked past every diminishing distraction in the chamber and pushed open the bathroom door. Quickly, he grabbed the first aid kit and held it gently.  _ He would wait for N'Jadaka in his room. _

T'Challa made his way down the similar hallway once again thanking the architect for the Royal Quarters neighboring attributes. 

N'Jadaka never locked his door allowing the Omega to easily access his private room. The crown princes chambers were similar to his in design but the decorations were the cause of N'Jadaka's own creation. The high walls were filled with posters that ranged from Black Power to popular rap artist. T'Challa, being a Wakandan literary connoisseur he was, decided to stay in Wakanda to further his studies. So when N'Jadaka went to MIT college and joined the Navy Seals, he lost a part of himself. Mostly his Wakandan ideologies and beliefs. None of that affected his relationship with his family though. Everyone just accepted him for who he was and he, in turn, accepted us. Still, he claimed that when he was King, things in Wakanda were going to change.

T'Challa always listened intently when N’Jadaka talked about opening Wakanda’s borders and help those who look like us, all over the world. He and N’Jobu spoke of it vividly and T’Challa knew he would help the less fortunate when he ruled by N’Jadaka’s side. To achieve their dreams, he would do anything. Even if T'Challa wasn't around to help the Alpha, he would still dominate everyone with his cunning tactics, brilliant mind, and witty smile. But the Omega still liked to think N’Jadaka needed him despite all of that.

T'Challa sat his healing kit down on the Alphas desk then headed to his washroom. The Omega was always surprised to see it clean, but then he remembered all the scolding he received from his father if it wasn’t.

T'Challa made his way around the tub to press the wall next to the large mirror. The wall lit up showing him the different settings the washroom had to offer. Like it was second nature, he clicked the tub symbol and searched for healing properties. The choices varied greatly but T'Challa narrowed it down to two choices. ‘A Cold Epson wash or A Mild Heat Soak up to ten minutes.’ He clicked the latter turning around just in time to see the water run from the inner rims of the tub. 

N'Jadaka still hasn't made it back yet. He was probably eating dinner with the Dora Milaje or had gotten stopped by his mother or Shuri in the hall. Whichever it was, the Omega knew N'Jadaka wouldn't stay out that late.

Beginning to fiddle with the first aid kit, the Omega prince hummed softly. With a delicate touch, he took out a wad of binding bandage followed by a small bottle of peroxide. These were not normally used to heal warriors in Wakanda. Actually, it was the last resort. If N'Jadaka wanted to, he could go to the healing lab and be cured within a minute of being scanned. But T'Challa knew the Alpha was reckless and would rather fight till the death than get rid of all his battle scars. The Omega smiled remembering when the Alpha declared he would not hide his scars, for he said that they showed him how weak he was _ in body  _ and  _ in mind. _ T'Challa went to his room that night with the same exact first aid kit and cleaned his wounds. N'Jadaka made him promise that the blemish on his arm wouldn't heal completely and T'Challa did just that. N’Jadaka wanted him to do this all the time, but the Omega refused. He would never serve the snide Alpha every time he got hurt. It was only when he was feeling a bit romantic, would he ever waste his time to run N’Jadaka a bath and tend to his wounds. 

The Omega stopped humming when he heard the bedroom door open. He stood abruptly, checking himself in a mirror above the dresser before N'Jadaka came around the corner.

"You fought well today, N'Jadaka."

"Sup." N'Jadaka took his shoes off and lazily threw them on the ground. "Why are you here?"

T'Challa hesitated to answer.  _ N'Jadaka has never asked him that before.  _

"I ran a bath for you of course. Don’t act like this is the first time even if I only do it occasionally."

"You right, my bad. But thank Bast, cause I really need one." T'Challa helped the Alpha take his vest off placing it in the dirty hamper. N'Jadaka slipped off his pants and briefs in one swoop before he stepped into the tub.

"Mm, this feels nice."

"I made sure it had a healing remedy for your muscles."

"Uh huh." 

T'Challa looked down letting a soft sigh fall from his lips. This is how it always was with N'Jadaka. He would make a snide comment here or there but never completely indulge the Omega. Unless it was about Wakandan politics, training or sex, N’Jadaka was a lost cause with anything else.

"I should help you wash because I know your muscles are sore."

"Yeh, do whatever you want," N’Jadaka answered without care.

The Omega rid himself of the smothering robes and descended the steps of the tub. He inhaled the fresh scent of soap before picking it up. He could feel the Alpha's eyes on him making his trip to grab a washcloth even more difficult. T'Challa stalled a bit, rubbing the soap on the towel for longer than needed before finally summoning up the courage to turn around. N'Jadaka had his arms spread wide on the rim of the tub as if he were baiting the Omega. Even if he wasn't, T'Challa still shivered despite the hot water surrounding his body.

"You going to keep standing here, or come clean me up?"

"Sorry, I was distracted."

“Mm, did I distract you?” The Alpha smirked knowing exactly how he made T’Challa feel.

“Hardly.”

“That’s not what your eyes are telling me.”

“I won’t give you the benefit to know exactly what was distracting me.” 

“As the crown prince, I say you have to.”

_ They were both princes _ , T'Challa chanted in his head. They both had the same status despite N’Jadaka’s father being his Baba’s brother. The Omega's thoughts vanished when N'Jadaka stood and walked toward him.

"You’re moving too slow for me T'Challa."

"Sorry, I was just--" N'Jadaka grabbed his hand holding the towel and placed it on his chest. 

"Now start wiping." N'Jadaka lowered his voice when he looked down at the Omega.

"You’re too controlling for your own good."

“I know you like it though.” 

T’Challa didn’t need to respond to his question because they both knew the answer.   
T'Challa began to swab his skin hesitating ever so often when N'Jadaka decided to move. He gently glided the towel over his chest before moving around the Alpha to wipe his back. T’Challa loved washing his back the most; he loved looking at it. N’Jadaka’s back screamed  **strong Alpha** and T’Challa wanted to wrap his arms around it. He wanted his chest to feel the warmth of the powerful Alpha and be immersed by the feeling of  _ complete submission _ .

“That’s enough.” N’Jadaka startled the Omega with a dismissive tone. T’Challa set the towel to the side and patiently waited for his next command.

“Not going to say thank you?”

“My presence is thanks enough.” N’Jadaka quirked a suggestive brow. "Wait for me in my room."

T’Challa laughed at his vain attitude hoping that one day he would mature but who was he kidding. N’Jadaka was a stubborn fool.   
The Omega reluctantly obeyed by leaving the tub and scarcely drying off. He was naked when he sat on the prince's bed knowing N’Jadaka would want it that way. It wasn't long before N'Jadaka finished bathing and sat next to him on the bed... _ completely naked. _

The Omega tried his best not to look at his limp cock, but his body wouldn't listen. T'Challa gulped at its size. 

"T'Challa."

"Yes!" He answered a little too loudly.

"My eyes are up here."

“I’m aware.”

"You want me to bleed out or something?"

"Sometimes, but not right now."

“You got jokes huh?”

“Was it funny?”

N’Jadaka smirked a bit and shook his head. “Just hurry up and treat this." The Alpha pointed to the left side of his chest where the gash T'Challa saw earlier, sat.

He first grabbed the peroxide and dabbed a little on a cotton ball before placing it on the wound. N'Jadaka hissed here and there but stayed still through the entire process. The last thing T'Challa had to do was wrap the bandage around his chest.

"Lift up your arm." The Alpha obeyed him without question allowing the Omega to get two wraps around before he pulled him down. T'Challa cringed when his knees involuntarily hit the floor beneath him. He looked up trying to access the situation but was left with an eye full of a half hard cock.

"Like what you see, baby?" N'Jadaka chuckled causing the Omega to roll his eyes. "You can lick if you want? I saw you eyeing earlier."

"Why are you always so blunt?"

"You know me and you the drill, baby. Don't act like you haven't sucked my dick before."

T'Challa almost rolled his eyes again, instead, he let his cravings run wild. He could feel his face heating up and his mouth water knowing N'Jadaka's cock was the only thing he yearned for daily.

"Now suck."

T'Challa shuddered before taking the alpha's cock into his hand and jerking it a few times adoring its size. Even with his whole hand wrapped around the base, just the tip of his fingers met.  _ That's how he knew it was fully hard. _

"I said suck it, kitten." 

The Omega sighed but followed his order swiftly sliding his hot tongue under his long length. The taste made his mouth salivate abundantly. The more he licked, the more his mouth oozed with drool causing it to drip on the floor. T'Challa moaned softly after finally swallowing the Alpha's cock whole with a moist slurp.

"Damn, kitten. It tastes that good?" 

The Omega keened as he bobbed his head back and forth. He could feel his lips bulge every time he pulled back to lap the tip of N'Jadaka's cock. The Alpha groaned at the work of his tongue and grabbed the top of his head. The Omega hollowed his mouth knowing what the prince intended to do.

"Look at me, T'Challa." As soon as he looked up, N'Jadaka began thrusting into his wet mouth.

"Mn!" T'Challa couldn't help but moan and choke as the Alpha's cock forcibly blocked his air channel. He placed his hands on N'Jadaka's thighs trying to alleviate the constant discomfort being thrown at the back of his throat.

"Look at how your lips spread around my cock, kitten. As if they were made to take me, huh?"

"Mn." T'Challa agreed in a stateless gaze.

"You wanna taste my cum?" If T’Challa could speak he would scream yes. He wanted to drink all of his cum and hopefully get pregnant by it.  _ Yes _ , having N'Jadaka's children would be a dream. He would have as many as he asked for  _ and more _ all because of his intense feelings for the crown prince. He could deny it no longer. T'Challa was in love with him. He wanted to be N'Jadaka's Omega; shown off to the whole entire country while heavy with his pups.

T'Challa felt his pussy leaking sweet juices down his thighs causing him to shiver dramatically.

"Damn, your scent is strong. You’re leaking already, kitten?"

"T'Challa sucked his cock harder while nodding his head. He wanted to take all that he could before N'Jadaka ca--

"Mn!" The Omega happily moaned as he swallowed down the Alpha's cum, savoring the virtuous taste as it passed over his tongue.

"Yeh, take all that shit." N'Jadaka made sure T'Challa didn't pull back by grabbing his short curls.

"Yeh, that's my good kitten." The Alpha yanked T'Challa's head back enjoying the dazed look in her eyes.

"N'Jadaka..."

"What is it, kitten?" The prince said pulling T'Challa on his lap. He began to nip the side of his neck and opening the omegas legs at the same time. "Tell me what you want me to do?"

"I-I want...I want..."

"Say it."

"Please..."

"Please what?"

“B-Breed me...please...I--"

"Shh, kitten." N'Jadaka stood up and gently placed the quivering Omega on the bed. T'Challa instantly opened his legs letting his pheromones fill the large space. He was pleased when he saw N'Jadaka inhale heavily before crawling over him.

"You’ve been working hard, T'Challa," The Alpha said while bending down to scent the Omega's mating glands, "been filling my bath, cleaning me up and shit." N'Jadaka guided his hand across T'Challa's chest casually touching his hard nipples before proceeding downwards. "I’ve seen you watching me in the arena too. I get the feeling you trying to get something out of me.”

“What do you have that I already don’t?”

N’Jadaka chuckled, “I don’t know yet, but I’m going to find out sooner or later.”

T'Challa shook his head. "I doubt that."

“Wanna bet?”

“I don’t make bets with stubborn Alpha’s let alone Alpha’s who lie.”

“When have I ever lied to you?”

“I was never at the arena, N’Jadaka.”

"What? You think I wouldn't notice you?" He kissed up his neck. "Or smell you?" He kissed his chin then leaned back to stare at the Omega with his lips ghosting over his.

"I know you wanted me ever since way back, T'Challa. But I ain't give it to you; I ain't want you to get your hopes up. You know why that is, kitten?"

T'Challa could barely process what he was saying. He only wanted to be thrust into by that hard cock lazily nudging at his stomach. He wanted to be kissed and engulfed by that hot air leaving N'Jadaka's mouth. Despite all of that, T'Challa was patient and whimpered out, “I don’t really care.”

The prince chuckled before placing a quick kiss on T'Challa's lips. And before he could complain, N'Jadaka forcibly shoved his thick cock inside T'Challa's wet pussy.

"Ah!" T'Challa threw his head back with his mouth ajar and back arched at the sheer amount of length he was required to take in. All it took was for N'Jadaka to pull back a tiny bit, and he was cumming onto his stomach. T'Challa spasmed for a few moments allowing his dick to empty out and even after that, knowing it wouldn't go limp.

"Damn, kitten. You came already?" N'Jadaka chuckled allowing the Omega to dig his nails into his shoulders. He made sure to give T'Challa enough time to calm down before leisurely moving back and forth.

"Ah! N'Jada--" 

"That's right baby, only think of me." N'Jadaka sighed with pleasure and picked up the pace.

T'Challa could feel himself being ripped apart by N'Jadaka's cock. The Alpha's movements weren't as harsh as he thought they would be, instead, his thrust was passionate and tender. He could practically feel his benevolent confidence from the way he held the Omega’s waist. T’Challa was no longer feeling unsure as he looked into the Alpha’s eyes; no longer sad that his love may not be returned because, with this, T’Challa felt complete. 

“N’Jadaka...more.”

“More?” The Alpha questioned without actually asking. He simply gave in to the Omega’s demand. “Fuck, you’re so wet. You hear that?”

T’Challa tried to ignore the wet slaps of skin against skin but wouldn’t deny that it turned him on even more.

“Yeh, I made you this way. I’m the only one that can see you like this, kitten.”

“Y-Your the only one.” T’Challa’s face burned as he spewed out his hidden truths. “I only want you-- Ahn!”

“Fuck.” N’Jadaka closed the distance between them with a firm grab to the back of the Omega’s head making their lips touch. T’Challa allowed his skilled tongue to part his shivering lips and move together. T’Challa moaned into his indecent mouth while grabbing onto N’Jadaka’s shoulders when he began to thrust faster. 

“I’m about to--”

“Come for me, kitten.”

“Come inside of me...please!” T’Challa grabbed the sides of the prince's face, “Please...come inside...I want…” 

“What you want, kitten? Tell me.”

“I want..want to have  _ your baby _ .” T’Challa moaned the last word and came with an arch at his back. 

“Shit!” That was all it took for N’Jadaka to cum inside of T’Challa with a loud grunt.

Both of them panted heavily staring into each other's eyes. T’Challa felt N’Jadaka’s cum run down the curve of his butt and onto the blanket below them. And the only thing he could think was how he hoped that this was enough to get him pregnant…

“So that was your ploy?” N’Jadaka question when he laid down next to the Omega. T’Challa allowed the Alpha to pull him into his arms to where his head was on his chest.

“Not exactly.”

“You really are a man of few words. The least you could do is give me a whole explanation.”

“Maybe tomorrow.” T’Challa yawned into the Alphas warm chest.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep on me, kitten.” N’Jadaka sat up with the Omega on his chest leisurely grabbing a hold of his shoulders. 

“Don’t sit up; I want to go to sleep.”

“Nuh-uh kitten, let's talk.” 

“Fine.” T’Challa sat up fully and looked the Alpha in the eyes.

“Tell me what’s up?”

T’Challa sighed before answering, “When will you make me into your mate, N’Jadaka? It’s already been five years since you’ve come home. W’Kabi and Okoye mated almost two years ago so has Nakia. And Shuri and her boyfriend are going steady.”

T’Challa looked down at their interlocked fingers before continuing, “I want children as well.”

“And here I was thinking that you had some sort of breeding kink.” 

“Enough, N’Jadaka.” T’Challa playfully hit the Alpha’s shoulder. “I said that in the heat of the moment.”

“I thought it was sexy how desperate you were.”

“N’Jadaka, I’m being serious here.”

“I wouldn’t mind you saying that all the time though.”

“N'Jadaka,” The Omega spoke with a serious tone.

“I know, I know, I’m just kidding around.”

“Like always. You’re either overly controlling or overly sarcastic.” T’Challa pulled his hand from N’Jadaka’s and turned to lay back down. “I’m done with this conversation. Goodnight.”

“Baby, come on don’t be like that. I’ll be serious from now on.”

“I’m tired.”

N’Jadaka smacked his lips but allowed the Omega to ignore him. He lay down as well only to be faced with T’Challa’s back.

“Baby, can’t you at least face me?”

T’Challa didn’t respond.

_ Damn, he really is mad. _

“Goodnight.” He whispered knowing the Omega could here him because when he tried to wrap his arms around his waist, they were pushed off.

_ Now he had to fix this...somehow. _


	2. A New Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes. I went over it three times. I hope you all enjoy!

T’Challa was sexy as fuck. Whether it be his enticing eyes or nice ass, he was an ethereal looking Omega.

N’Jadaka stared at the Omega sitting across from him at the dinner table. He was too busy conversing with Shuri to notice his blatant looks. The King wasn’t so blind though. His pointed glare caused the Alpha to quickly look down at his plate. He played with his food for a bit until he thought it was safe to look up. He took another chance to eye the other prince once again. This time though, T’Challa was looking back. The Omega let his eyes fall as low as they could- with the table in the way- then trailed the muscles of his arm all the way until he reached his piercing gaze. T’Challa then licked his lips, cleaning off the nonexistent provender that should have been there. N’Jadaka mouthed the word ‘damn’ then adjusted himself in his seat, followed by a small cough to drown out his raging thoughts.

T’Challa was a master at seduction even when he didn’t try half the time. But lately, the Omega has been testing his patience. It was like T’Challa had forgotten that he was mad at him or something; that he wasn’t the controlling, wisecracking Alpha, T’Challa said he was. It took him a few years and the confirmation of last week's conversation to finally know what was up.

T’Challa was baiting him…

A game N’Jadaka was used to but it never failed to awaken his primal senses. He chose to steady himself and gripped the armrest, laying flat against his palm. The back of the chair prevented him from moving diffident, so he chose to lean on the armrest instead. The Alpha’s slanted view did nothing to ease his impulses nor did it prompt T’Challa to stop his taunting.

N’Jadaka wouldn’t allow himself to get hard around his whole family. Not even when his lower half was hidden under the table. By the time he declared this, Shuri had thankfully grabbed T’Challa’s full attention by whispering in his ear. T’Challa snickered at whatever she said, resigning in the obvious gesture he threw towards N’Jadaka. Shuri looked over as well and the Alpha found that he was uncomfortable with the whole exchange.   
Before he could question them, Shuri asked ‘could she be excused.’

“You haven’t finished your dinner yet, Shuri.” Ramonda scolded.

“I know that, but I was hoping to work on my prototype.”

“Shuri, what have I told you about spending too much time in the lab?” The queen responded.

“That is the reason why I don’t go in there on Thursdays, mother.”

Ramonda gave her a small smile as she shook her head.

“I was wondering if I could go with her as well?” T’Challa said after setting down his glass cup.

“You too, T’Challa?”

“I want to see her new prototype kimoyo beads.”

“So does, N’Jadaka.” Shuri said as she jumped up from the table, evidently trying to leave before they said ‘no’.

“Fine, fine, you three may go,” T’Chaka said despite Ramonda shooting him a glare. 

“I agree with you, brother. Shuri’s practically grown and those two,” N’Jobu pointed between the two prince’s, “are going to go gray soon.”

“Who me?” N’Jadaka spoke as he stood from the table, “I think T’Challa has a few years on me, so you must be talking about him.”   
The Alpha could feel T’Challa’s annoyance strike him in the leg before he was pulled back by his collar and out the room.

“Try saying that again, and I will cut off your dreads.”

“Man, that's just playing dirty.”

“It is what you deserve.”

“You need to stop being so damn sensitive about your age. It’s no biggie.”

N’Jadaka stumbled when T’Challa abruptly let go of his collar. He pivoted and watched the two walk ahead of him. Without delay, the Alpha sauntered forward noticing T’Challa’s lack of response. Did he say something wrong?

Shuri broke the silence with a laugh and turned around to overlook the two. “You two are a couple of idiots.”

“Yeh? And you’re not?” The Alpha countered.

“I’m the complete opposite of both of you. Especially you, N’Jadaka.”

“We all come from the same blood, I doubt we are that different.”

“That’s not what I mean.” She stopped her trek backward and turned around fully. N’Jadaka didn’t miss the quick glance she gave T’Challa though. He could feel his brow twitch as he questioned the action but ended up with a faulty conclusion. 

They made it to the lab in silence. N’Jadaka succeeded in wrapping his arms around T’Challa’s waist with surprisingly, no struggle. Guess he was overthinking--T’Challa wasn't as mad as he thought.

“Where is the prototype, Shuri,” T’Challa said.

“Let me go get them.” The princess walked to the other side of the lab, next to the large window showcasing most of Wakanda’s vibranium. 

N’Jadaka took the chance to hug T’Challa’s back, resting his chin on the Omegas shoulder. “You okay?” N’Jadaka questioned his lover. 

T’Challa placed a gentle hand on the arms surrounding his waist. “Yes, I’m alright.”

“You sure?”

T’Challa chuckled, “This is so unlike you...to be asking me this.”

“I don’t know, I just felt like you were still mad about that one night. We haven’t seen each other in a while because of our duties, so I just wanted to know.” N’Jadaka kept his voice level low. He didn’t need the princess prying into their conversation. He could have waited until they were completely alone, but he felt something wasn’t right about the Omega. His distress was faint, but an Omega’s pheromones never lied.

“It’s good that you seem to care then.” T’Challa hesitated to continue, not wanting to ruin the mood. “I...I just wish…”

“Wish what? Tell me.”

“Yes! I found them.” Shuri walked up to the short stairwell while unknowingly interrupting their conversation. With a bright smile, she held up two wristlets and allowed them to grab one of each. Then she held up her arm, “This one is another prototype. As you can see, they all have different colors.”

“Its cute,” N’Jadaka commented on the one he received. “Do the colors represent anything?”

“Of course, it’s all of our favorite colors.”

“This is very nice, Shuri,” T’Challa stated as he wrapped the purple tinted bracelet wrap around his wrist.  
N’Jadaka did the same and chose to admire it. The color wasn’t widely obvious. The gold on his beads spiraled around its tiny circumference, making it so the color could only be seen at a specific angle. 

“I’m impressed, princess. You got our colors spot on.”

“I know I did. Who do you think I am?” Shuri laughed.

“Are they still defective?” T’Challa asked.

“Not necessarily. They work to an extent. I’m still fixing its communication outpost.” Shuri frowned, “For some reason, they keep connecting to one another and broadcasting a live feed.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just last week, I gave a one to W’Kabi then when I was trying to go to sleep, I all of a sudden heard him singing in the shower from my beads. Thankfully, I couldn’t see a thing, but I could hear everything, And when I got his attention, I heard him slip and fall.”

“Ouch.” T’Challa cringed and thought back to W’Kabi limping, but he refused to tell the prince why.

“You need to fix that quickly cause I’m ready to wear these already.”  
Shuri rolled her eyes at N’Jadaka. 

“I knew were going to say that. Don’t worry, it's not like it broadcast things all the times, just sometimes. But-- Oh! I almost forgot to get the other prototype back from Okoye.” 

“You were really just handing them out like that? How come we didn’t try them first?” N’Jadaka said while looking at his beads.

“It’s nothing personal, but we’ll talk about that later.” Shuri sprinted up the spiral walkway only stopping to say, “Make sure you guys don’t touch anything and take those off. I want them to be in one piece when I get back.”

“Don’t worry, princess, we’ll take good care of them.”

“I’m serious, N’Jadaka; take them off and leave them on that table.” She pointed to the table beside the large window and ran out the door.

“Damn, why is she so worried?”

“You do have a habit of breaking things, N’Jadaka.” T’Challa walked down the steps and took off his bracelet, placing it on the small table. “Remember the last time when you broke her prototype gaming system?”

“That was one thing and that shit was unbeatable. I don’t know what she was thinking when she made that.”

T’Challa grinned, “You get so easily angered.”

“Not really.”

“Yes, really. As a matter of fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you handle a situation without fighting someone in the end.”

“When was that? Like two years ago?”

“No, it was two months ago. M’Baku still has the bruises to prove it.”

“Hey, and so do I. But you already know that, though,” N’Jadaka said as he once again circled his arms around T’Challa. “Remember you were the one who treated them.”

“There was nothing to heal, anyway. They were just bruises.”

“That was still a fun night; don’t you remember?”

“Not really.”

“Tch, I know you lying. There’s no way you don’t remember that. I had you moaning like crazy.”

“That’s not how I remember. Actually, I don’t even remember...coming.”

N’Jadaka frowned and T'Challa felt his heart hit the anterior of his chest. The Alpha surrounded him with an air of dominance and intimidation only using it to humiliate the one who craved it. T'Challa hadn't been fucked in almost a week, and he desired it with all his free will.   
“You don’t remember what?”

“You heard what I said.” T’Challa didn’t hesitate to respond. He knew what he was doing.

“You really like testing my patience?”

“Is it working?”

With that, the Alpha grabbed T'Challa's waist and turned him around, slamming him against the glass window. The Omega could practically hear the curling of his lips as he smirked into his ear.

“You think you real slick, huh?” The Alpha whispered while reaching down to grab a handful of his lover’s ass.

“Not here, N’Jadaka.” T’Challa looked around the room knowing that no one was there. Still, who knew when Shuri would return.

“Why not? Don’t think I didn’t see you at the dinner table, kitten.” He continued kneading T’Challa’s ass.

“You didn’t see anything.” T’Challa’s response was airy; his breaths stopping short, for indulging this constant ache that kept him on edge. He knew not how to appease it without recovering his anger and propelling it at N’Jadaka’s face.   
He needed relief. It was sad but undeniably true; that the only way he could bathe in that joyous delight was to let this unsuspecting fool fuck him. 

In that instant, the Omega grew hard. He reached behind him and yanked the Alpha’s forward--his chest completely covering his back-- and drew him into a hopeless kiss. T’Challa quivered, parting his lips ever so slightly and allowing his tongue to be exposed to the hot air coursing through their mouths. N’Jadaka really began kissing T’Challa by sliding his tongue slowly in and out of his indecent mouth. He could feel the Alpha harden, bringing with it a loud grunt when he halfheartedly rubbed himself against T’Challa’s ass. The Omega let N’Jadaka pull away and kiss the back of his neck.

The Alpha wanted to kiss further down and feel T’Challa’s skin massage against his lips. His mind was reeling with lust, but he remained calm and grabbed the Omega’s long robe and rolled it up to his lower back. He then swiftly yanked T’Challa’s pants down, exposing his legs to the cold air in the room.

The Omega sighed, not knowing how confined he felt with all those clothes until they were gone. T’Challa heard N’Jadaka removing his own clothes and was relieved when his back was surrounded by his warm chest. T’Challa’s legs buckled from the press of N’Jadaka’s hard cock on his lower back. 

“Mn...N’Jadaka…”

“I saw everything, kitten.”

T’Challa shifted so that the Alpha’s dick was touching his ass directly. He wanted-- no, needed to be fucked. T’Challa whined impatiently.  
“You saw nothing.”

“No matter how many times you keep saying that, I don't believe you.”

T’Challa prodded the glass window when he felt N’Jadaka slip two fingers into his wet hole. His pussy throbbed around the prowler loving how forceful it was. He moaned loudly almost forgetting that they were in a public area. Anyone could walk into Shuri’s lab and that anyone being most of the royal family. A mass of their impeccability would cease to subsist if they were to catch a tiny glimpse of the two Princes. T’Challa knew this, but that didn’t stop him from pushing back on N’Jadaka’s fingers. 

“M-more.”

“See? You are already begging.”

“That’s because it’s not enough.” T’Challa whimpered when the Alpha removed his fingers. 

“You want my dick that badly?”  
The Omega felt his back being pushed down making his slick slide further down his inner thighs. 

T’Challa almost didn’t respond because he didn’t want to acknowledge his afflictions and reveal too much. Despite this, he answered accordingly.

“You know that I want so much more than this, N’Jadaka.” 

T’Challa felt his pussy ooze with sweet liquid, ready to be filled to the brim and loaded full of cum. All of this didn’t terminate his awareness of the Alpha’s hesitation.

The Omega sighed and continued to lure the Alpha. “Please...N’Jadaka...I need--” 

N’Jadaka didn’t move.

T’Challa exhaled once more before reaching behind him and managing to grab the Alpha’s hips and pull him forward. 

“Why do you hesitate, N’Jadaka?”  
He didn’t turn around to see the Alpha’s expression because he already knew what it would look like.

N’Jadaka was in a dilemma filled with uncertainty and conflict. Albeit he didn’t know how to handle these emotions which was why he’s ignored T’Challa’s prying for so long.

To be mated...that was it.

That was all T’Challa had ever asked him for, but he didn’t know why he was holding himself back? Why would he hesitate when T’Challa had already given him everything?

Was he scared?

“This is not the time to be stopping, N’Jadaka. Just fuck me. Do you hear me? Fuck m--!”

T’Challa was rewarded with a thick cock slowly invading his moist insides.

“Ahn! N-Not so hard…”

“You never complained before; why start now?” The Alpha said with a shiver.  
He steadied T’Challa’s hips with one hand while lazily thrusting into him. The Alpha was a master at fluidly fucking T’Challa’s pussy bareback. It was almost impossible for him to miss the Omega’s sweet spot that way. T’Challa always found himself moaning loudly and eagerly pushing back on the Alpha’s dick. 

“You want my cum again, kitten?” N’Jadaka leaned forward covering the whole of the Omega’s back with his chest. He let his teeth nip the top of T’Challa’s ear before muttering, “Tell me, or else I won’t come inside.”

A sob escaped the panting Omega, for the worse thing that could happen was being offered to him like food on a plate. T’Challa was never completely satisfied unless he filled with cum. “No...please, N’Jadaka.”

“Say it.” 

“I--” T’Challa could barely get one word out with the way he was being thrust into. His mind was spinning, body trembling, and mouth being forced to spew words unrecognizable to the discerning ear. N’Jadaka fucked T’Challa with all his passion and might as if he was afraid to lose him. Not knowing that there was nothing to lose.

“T, I’m coming soon, so you better hurry.”  
T’Challa felt N’Jadaka grab his dick and began jerking it. 

“Ah~!” he needed to hurry and tell N’Jadaka before..before…  
“I-I want it--Ahn! T’Challa came onto the spotless glass in front of him; his hole still clenching tight on the N’Jadaka’s cock. He let his upper body, unceremoniously, be pushed on the glass and cheeks widened, sanctioning the last of N’Jadaka’s thrust. T’Challa could feel a slight swell of the Alpha’s cock, advancing his way past his folds before feeding his cum to the desperate Omega.   
T’Challa jolted with a soft cry as he watched yet, another Maglev Train speed by on the railings below. N’Jadaka’s last remaining squirts filled him with lustful wariness. Eventually, the Alpha pulled out and watched his cum coast down T’Challa’s curvy inner thighs.

“Damn, you look so sexy with my cum in you, kitten,” N’Jadaka said after spreading T’Challa’s ass to get a better look.   
“Imma fuck you here next time.” T’Challa gasped at the feeling of the Alpha’s finger skimming over his ass hole.   
“It’ll look hella sexy stretched around my dick.” 

“N’Jadaka...please.” T’Challa no longer cared that they were out in the open, he wanted to be used again.

“Nuh uh, kitten. We’ll save that for later.” N’Jadaka proceeded to kiss the back of the Omega’s neck. T’Challa turned and wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulder. They lazily kissed, paying no heed to the sound of static coming from below them. 

“What’s that sound?” T’Challa was the first to say something about it.

“What sound---shit!” N’Jadaka lifted up his wrist with the kimoyo beads still strapped to it. “I forgot to take these off.” The glowing golden trims shivered on and off. Only remaining steady when the static was the loudest. 

“You should have taken them off, like Shuri said.”

“I forgot.”

“I think you broke them.”

“Really?” N’Jadaka questioned while he gently pulled the wristlet off. He took a closer look only to drop them when he heard the sound of Shuri’s voice.  
“Dammit.” N’Jadaka cursed, instantly going to the floor and gathering the scattered orbs.

“You two are disgusting!” The sound of Shuri’s voice resonated from T’Challa’s kimoyo beads on the table beside them.  
“Did you forget what I said about the live feed!? You better be glad I took the beads away from Okoye before you two started.”

“Look; now you really broke them,” T’Challa whispered as he struggled to put on his pants.

“Shut up.”

“Broke what!? Don’t tell me--”

“We didn’t break anything, princess.”

“I swear if I make it there before you two are gone, I’m going to hurt the both of you!”

Both N’Jadaka and T’Challa struggled to put their clothes on before they ran out of the lab, leaving the beads scattered on the ground.   
N’Jadaka held his pants up by his hands, glancing behind him every few seconds to make sure T’Challa was there. Unfortunately, they passed by a few noteworthy people in the halls, N’Jadaka’s uncle Zuri being one of them. The priest stopped to watch them pass with a frown on his face. Great, now there was no way he wasn’t going to hear about it from his Baba. Both princes were disheveled and running like crazy down the main hall. But that was the only way they could reach the royal chambers. No matter how old they were, they were definitely going to get scolded tomorrow.

N’Jadaka was not looking forward to it, especially when he had more serious things to worry about.

And T’Challa was one of them...


	3. More Doubt

Shuri glanced at her brother every five seconds, checking to see if he was still doing his job. He was still picking up the scattered kimoyo beads and wiping them off with a light touch. She noted the tune that he hummed was one she didn’t recognize, but he seemed to be content. For now…

Shuri was very observant and she noticed her brother’s mood changes by one flicker in his expression or demeanor. Even without his pheromones, she would know if and when he was in a bad mood. It mostly occurred around N’Jadaka and it never seemed to go away. Shuri thought about slapping the Alpha prince so many times but even then, he still wouldn’t budge. N’Jadaka was simply an oblivious idiot that would probably never change.

 

Shuri felt as if she needed to do something and quick. She needed to find some way to sway the Alpha’s opinion without anyone getting hurt. She talked with Nakia and W’Kabi about her idea’s but they too, could not give her any insight on what else to do. For a while, Shuri thought about giving up but she couldn’t stand to watch her brother deal with this by himself.

That’s when the idea came to her; last week when she saw her opportunity. Shuri undermined her slight hesitation and went through with her plan with Nakia’s help.

 

Shuri smirked at her brothers unsuspecting perspective. He wouldn’t know what hit him until it happened. And it would be… _ very soon. _

 

“Where is N’Jadaka?” Shuri asked while turning to her computer screen.

 

“N’Jobu came to get him early this morning.”

 

Shuri snorted, “Oh I wonder why?” 

 

“Don’t mock him, Shuri.”

 

“I’m not just mocking him. The rumors about you two have been non-stop all morning.”

 

“You act as if we were completely naked or something… mostly N’Jadaka was.” T’Challa smiled when he remembered the shirtless Alpha running in front of him, trying his hardest to keep his pants up. “We were reckless, yes, but at least I am here to help you clean.”

 

“I’m not touching anything over there until it's one hundred percent disinfected.” Shuri said as she tapped her kimoyo beads, “I’ll scan the areas cleanliness when you’re done.”

 

“I can promise you right now, Shuri, that I will have this area washed spotlessly.”

 

“That’s good; keep up the good work.”

 

T’Challa snorted, “You sound like Baba.” 

 

I wasn’t trying to and dang if only I had seen you guys yesterday.”

 

“What are you getting at?”

 

“I could have recorded you both and used it as blackmail.”

 

“I expect nothing less from you, but I think N’Jadaka would do everything in his power to delete that video.”

 

“He would never make it past the security code on my kimoyo beads.”

 

“He could break them like he did these.” T’Challa held up the last of the scattered beads and placed them on a tray beside his knee. “Who knew they could break so easily?”

 

“They are not broken, brother. They are simply separated from their magnetic pull. And besides…” Shuri looked up from the computer screen, “they would have never fallen apart if N’Jadaka had just taken them off like I told him to!”

 

“Don’t yell at me; go and yell at him.”

 

“That’s what I plan to do after he’s done being scolded.”

 

“I’ll be here to watch.”

 

“Wait, how come you’re not being scolded?”

 

“Did you forget I’m a thirty-one-year-old man, Shuri?”

 

“No. And N’Jadaka is only two years younger. What’s the difference?”

 

“Apparently, a lot.” T’Challa sighed. Age was something he’d rather not talk about.

 

“Don’t be sad, brother. There’s a higher chance of you having twins the older you are. I’ve always wanted twins in our family.”

 

“Enough, Shuri.”

 

“I’m just saying, brother. I’m only trying to make you feel better.”

 

“I’m very grateful for your... ‘counseling’, but I really don’t want to hear that right now,” T’Challa said and glanced at his sister. He watched her scroll through a list of files on the computer until she stopped on a bright red folder.

 

“What's that?”

 

“Nothing big. It's sort of a bucket list.”

 

T’Challa stood up from his spot, taking one glance at the ground and deeming it clean enough. He walked up the short set of steps and to Shuri’s side. “Can I see?”

 

“Um, it's kind of private.” T’Challa could tell Shuri was lying by the way she avoided his eyes.

 

“Let me see Shuri.” Shuri sighed and moved out the way because she knew there was no way out of this. The Omega took over the mouse and clicked on the purposely made red folder. Shuri watched the frown growing on his face with satisfaction. 

 

“Shuri… this is not a bucket list.” T’Challa glanced at her, “What is this all about?”

 

“It’s the perfect plan, brother. Its fail proof.”

 

“It’s reckless!”

 

“Well, do you have a better way to complete it?” Shuri snatched the mouse from her brother and scrolled all the way to the bottom of the page. Waiting for T’Challa to respond, she readied her fingers over the keyboard.

 

“Well… no. But, I don’t like how you kept this from me.”

 

“I promised Nakia I wouldn’t say anything.”

 

“So you sent her on a mission without backup?”

 

“Don’t worry about that.”

 

“How can I not worry!?”

 

“Because she brought someone else with her.”

 

“Who?”

 

“His name’s Benhazin. He served in the U.S military for seven years. Nakia met him on another one of her missions.”

 

“He is American?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is he trustworthy?”

 

“Of course he is.” Shuri couldn’t help but smile as she thought of the next thing to say.  “And he’s a strong Alpha… an unmated Alpha.”

 

“I didn’t ask about that last thing, Shuri.”

 

“I know.” The princess shrugged with a laugh. 

 

“Next time just tell me outright, instead of lying.” T’Challa patted his sister's shoulder.

 

“I wasn’t sure if you would approve though. Or even help.”

 

“I would do anything to help Nakia and you know that.”

 

“You’re right; my bad.” She looked over at her brother’s black panther suit. “You think you're ready to stretch out those stiff legs of yours?”

 

“I’m always ready.” T’Challa beamed. “Just make sure you don’t tell N’Jadaka.”

 

“Got it.”

  
  
  


***

  
  


T’Challa felt the vibranium of his suit flow through the pores of his skin, in an attempt to diminish the oncoming projectiles. The mission was simple-- rescue the leader of Rwanda from the double agent and return him safely back home. T’Challa has long since confronted the agent and let him shoot him without a second thought. T’Challa disregarded the angry agent and proceeded to look around the area. He was in the trees along the edge of a massive field that stretched on for miles.

 

“Shuri, I’m at that exact location and I still don’t see Nakia anywhere.” 

 

_ “It says they are right there, from what I can see,”  _ Shuri spoke through the quiet receiver in his suit.

 

“That doesn’t help me in the slightest.” 

 

T’Challa could hear the last click before the agent’s gun ran out of bullets. He looked back down at the criminal and jumped out of the tree.

 

“I don’t see the Rwanda leader either,” T’Challa clarified to Shuri before crouching low and knocking the agent off his feet. The man surrendered then; placing his hands in front of him for defense.

 

“Where is Rwanda’s leader?” T’Challa held the agent down effortlessly. He allowed enough space between the hand clawing his neck-- threatening to choke him-- before questioning him again. The agent didn’t respond right away, leaving his sisters voice to impede his ears. 

 

“Brother, Nakia, and Benhazin are on the move. They’re headed north.”

 

T’Challa looked up and saw nothing but the large field brightened by the moonlight. 

 

“I see no sign of them, Shuri.”

 

“U--under.” 

 

T’Challa looked down at the gasping agent and Shuri had heard him.

 

_ “Of course!” _ Shuri responded,  _ “They have to be underground.” _

 

The Omega stood, dragging the withered man with him. 

“Why would they be underground?”

 

_ “I’m not entirely sure, but from what I can see, there seems to be a massive heat signature coming from under you.” _

  
  


“Maybe it’s fire?”

 

_ “Probably.” _

 

T’Challa walked aimlessly through the grassy expanse, tightening his hold on the displeased Beta.

 

_ “Oh! They stopped. Looks like they’re coming up.” _

 

“Tell me when I’m right on them.” T’Challa looked at the man in tow, beneath him as he made an effort to dislodge himself from the panther's claws.

 

“You’re getting closer. Do you see anything coming out of the ground?”

 

T’Challa glanced ahead of him. He spotted a dark area that was briefly highlighted by the moon's light.  “I think I see something.”

 

“That should be the elevators entrance point.”

 

T’Challa sped his leisurely pace and made it just in time for the steel on the ground to glow green and unlatch. He stumbled back when a large amount of smoke ascended from the large opening.

 

“Do you see them?”

 

“Nakia!” He yelled down at the pit of smoke to which he received no response. “I don’t hear them, Shuri.”

 

“Their heat signatures say that they are right there. Maybe try jumping down?”

 

“I can’t leave this guy unattended.”

 

“Just bring him with you.”

 

Thankfully, he was rewarded with a hand gripping the ladders top edges and the sound of faint coughing. The Omega immediately went to grab the hand with his free one and pulled them up. Nakia came out first with a look of shock etched across her face.

 

“T’Challa?” Her voice was strained from the inhale of smoke. “W-Why are you here?”

 

Before T’Challa could answer, an unknown voice captured their attention.

 

“Nakia, pull him up, I’ll make sure he doesn’t fall.”

 

“Alright. Grab my hand.” Nakia willingly pulled up the demented leader of Rwanda and let him fall against her chest.

 

“Are you alright?” She asked and he answered with a cough and a nod.

 

Soon after, the person T’Challa had not yet met, made his way out of the bunker.

 

“God, I thought we were going to die.” 

 

T’Challa felt himself submerse in the Alpha’s deep voice beforeehe could see his face that well. It was clouded with black ash and vanishing smoke. Benhazin looked over at the black panther, stopping his banter, “Oh, didn’t know we had company.”

 

“If you didn’t you would have let this, “T’Challa pointed to the man he held by the collar, “escape.”

 

“That was our mistake, T’Challa,” Nakia answered.

 

“Shuri, send the plane. We’re ready to go.”

  
  
  


***

  
  


“This food is amazing. I’ve never had anything more excellent than this.”

 

T’Challa watched the Alpha stuff his face full of Wakandan delicacies. The Omega cringed at the stuff falling from his chin and distracted himself with a cup full of water. The Alpha was indeed charismatic, but that did nothing to sway his final judgment. Benhazin, a name that sounded so familiar, but he couldn’t remember where he heard it from. Apparently, it was a common name in Kondo which would explain a lot of things. Still, that didn’t explain why he was such a strange man. On the plane on the way home, T’Challa was left with no arm space for the entire ride. The Alpha had apparently taken a liking to him and became very… touchy. Then he bombarded him with questions about Wakanda even though Nakia said they had been friends for years now. Nevertheless, he accepted things as they went even if he could no longer stare at the disgusting display and his potential to be attractive.

 

“Thanks again, T’Challa.” Nakia spoke up, “Maybe I should take you on missions more often.”

 

“I have to wonder why you’ve stopped informing me about them in the first place?” T’Challa set down his cup and took a quick glance at Benhazin. Thankfully he was wiping the crumbs off of his face.

 

“Sorry, your crowning is coming up soon, so I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“That’s not for at least four more years, Nakia. Besides, I hope to be married before then.”

 

“Married?” Benhazin suddenly inquired. “You’re not mated yet?”

 

“...No, I’m not yet mated.”

 

“Wow,” Benhazin said into his glass of wine. “That’s surprising.”

 

T’Challa almost emptied his cup of water on the Alpha but restrained himself because his status was more important. 

 

“Benhazin, if you mean to insult the prince, I suggest you stop talking right now,” Nakia said and pointedly glared at the Alpha. T’Challa felt something about her glare was off though; as if it were fake.

 

“No, no, I didn’t mean anything by it.” He looked in T’Challa’s eyes and continued to speak, “I only meant it as a compliment.”

 

“A compliment?” T’Challa seethed internally.

 

“Yes.” Benhazin reached across the short distance of the table and grabbed the Omega’s hand. “For who could leave such a beautiful thing like yourself, unmated for so long.”

 

“That...that is very sweet of you.” T’Challa glanced away from the Alpha's obvious look. T’Challa had been flirted with a multitude of times, but it has never been something he indulged in. After all, he and N’Jadaka practically grew up together and it never occurred to him that he might be able to fall in love with someone else.

 

“It is true.” Benhazin continued and let his elbows fall on the table so he could lean on his hands. “Although I’ve heard about Wakanda’s Omega prince from none other than Nakia,” He pointed to the Beta who had a strained smile on her face. “But I never actually thought you would look this beautiful in person.”

 

T’Challa set his cup down and abandoned his artifice. “That’s very sweet of you, Benhazin but I must warn you now that your flirting will get you nowhere with me.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“I’m already taken.” The Omega said as he let his fingers run along the rim of the cup.

 

Benhazin sniffed the air evidently, then leaned over a bit to glance at the side of T’Challa’s neck. “Taken?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m sorry if I’m being too forward but I see no signs of your… mating bond.”

 

T’Challa felt his eyes widen. He unconsciously pulled his hand away from his knee and touched his mating glands. They throbbed around his warm fingers causing him to draw in a short breath. He yanked his hand away from the glands and awkwardly turned away from the table. 

 

“He’s just… they’re just waiting until the right time.” Nakia, thankfully, jumped in. “Both Prince N’Jadaka and T’Challa have a lot of duties and don’t have the time to plan a ceremony.”

 

“Ceremony?”

 

“Yes, in Wakanda you have to form a mating bond in front of the council and family members. It takes a lot of preparation which is why they’ve put it off for now.” Nakia smiled at her friend, hoping to reassure him of his place in all of this.

 

“Oh… well, I guess that makes sense.” Benhazin smiled at T’Challa. “It is such a shame that you have to wait.”

 

T’Challa didn’t answer, rather, he didn’t even know what to say. There was nothing he could come up with to make his heart stop hurting.

“Excuse me.” The Omega quickly stood up and exited the room.

 

They watched him go. “Did I say something wrong?” Benhazin looked to Nakia.

 

“No, you didn’t… you said all of the right things.”

  
  


***

  
  
  


T’Challa slept in his own quarters that night. He didn’t think he could face N’Jadaka without getting angry. The Omega turned to lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling and all of its designs.  _ T’Challa’s mind felt blank. _ He forced himself to not think of anything but ultimately failed. N’Jadaka’s name nicked at the front of his brain and eventually, he consumed it whole. The Omega gasped as he felt his mating glands throb for the seventh time that night. They have never throbbed so much in one day let alone when he was by himself. He slowly slid his hand up and out from under the thick covers and placed it on the back of his neck. He sighed with annoyance and pressed his fingers on the glands, hoping to cease the throbbing. But he knew it wasn’t something that could be physically stopped; something he could get rid of easily. 

The constant throbbing was internal in the sense that it didn’t exist at all.  _ It was invisible _ . Only a mating bite could bring it to light and the Omega’s claiming with it. 

 

The pulsating finally stopped, leaving T’Challa with an empty feeling-- an ache that filled his gut with a sense of loneliness. 

_ Did N’Jadaka not want him? _

 

T’Challa turned over to his side, hoping to erase those unwanted doubts. He never let them fully take over but sometimes he wanted them to. No; he needed to stay strong for his family, for his country, and for… himself. He would not let himself be weak to his own self-doubt. He would be strong and get through this.

 

“Kitten?” 

 

T’Challa didn’t turn around to face his closed door. N’Jadaka knocked a second time but was left with no response.

 

“T’Challa, you okay?”

 

The Omega sighed and closed his eyes. He would pretend that he was sleeping if only to make the Alpha leave faster.

 

“T’Challa… you’re not sleeping with me tonight?”

 

“...”

 

“Are you mad I didn’t help you clean?”

 

“...”

 

N’Jadaka didn’t take the hint and leave. Instead, he opened the door and walked inside.

 

“Baby, you awake?” N’Jadaka whispered.

 

T’Challa hollowed out his breathing to make it seem deeper and slower. He really didn’t feel like talking to the other prince, no matter how bad he wanted to be comforted; to be in his arms.

 

T’Challa felt the bed dip behind him and N’Jadaka leaning over him. The Alpha rubbed the back of his finger on T’Challa’s cheek, making sure he didn’t wake the Omega. After a minute, he leaned down to kiss his cheek and whispered a quick goodnight.

 

T’Challa almost gave in to his longing and pulled the Alpha back to bed, but he stayed still. He listened to the door close before taking a deep breath.

 

T’Challa didn’t know how long he would be able to wait if N’Jadaka didn’t hurry up and propose to him.

 

_ If he would even wait at all... _

  



	4. Realization

T’Challa held the little baby girl in his arms with a bright smile. She looked exactly like Okoye, only having W’Kabi’s lips and ears. He cooed when she began to stir awake in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

 

“She’s so beautiful,” T’Challa whispered when she opened her eyes, presenting the world with a wonderful dark brown color.

 

“I know, she’s my child,” Okoye said from the other side of the weapons room.

 

“She will grow to be a strong and fierce warrior like her mother.”

 

Okoye laughed softly, “That is the plan. Unless she decides otherwise.”

 

“I think she will make the right choice in whatever she chooses.” T’Challa let the baby grab his forefinger and move it about as she pleased. “Both of our children will.”

 

Okoye stopped polishing her spear and looked up at the Omega. “You’re pregnant?”

 

This caused T’Challa to turn around with a sigh. “No, no, I’m not.”

 

“My goodness, you scared me half to death.” The crease of her brow deteriorated as she continued to speak, “I was praying to Bast, that you weren’t.”

 

“Looks like we have different prayers then, Okoye.”

 

“Different indeed, my prince. But you cannot seriously want to have children when there has been no ceremony yet.”

The Omega sighed and went to sit next to Okoye. He regarded her words carefully, hoping to answer without causing him and the baby in his arms, stress. Newborns especially were prone to receiving, not only their mother’s feelings but an Omega’s feelings as well.

 

“N’Jadaka and I are still thinking about it.”

 

“For how long must that Alpha think for? He’s been home for more than five years now and you’re not getting any younger.”

 

“Okoye, can we not bring my age into this? I already have enough to worry about.”

 

“I’m just kidding, my prince. You are still young in the eyes of Bast.”

 

“Thirty-one is young in most people's eyes, I can assure you.” The Omega forced a laugh as if he were trying to convince himself of that.

 

“Yes, it is still considered young, but when we all know what you are aiming for, then it becomes more noticeable.”

 

“Who is this ‘all’?”

 

“The whole kingdom, of course.”

 

T’Challa scoffed, “Well whenever you have time, why don’t you tell them that I aim for more than just being married. I want to be a good king as well.”

 

“That, I do not doubt.” Okoye smiled at T’Challa then put her spear down on the table in front of her. She held out her hands for her child and T’Challa reluctantly gave her to the Alpha. He watched her rock the baby with feint envy and bitterness. The bitterness was not directed at her, but at himself for letting him and N’Jadaka’s relationship get to this point. He should have made it clear from the beginning that he wanted to be married before they took over the royal reigns.

 

T’Challa stood up, not once taking his eyes off the two. “I will meet up with you later, Okoye.”

 

“Oh, alright. Are you coming to the arena later tonight?”

 

“No, not tonight. I feel a little tired so I’m just going to relax today.”

 

“I should do the same, once I give this little angel to her father.”

 

“I’m sure he would let you.” T’Challa laughed before throwing her a small wave and walking out the room.

 

T’Challa didn’t even make it three steps out the door before his name was being called.

 

“Prince T’Challa.”

 

“Oh… Benhazin.” T’Challa looked at the Alpha, taking notice at his unusual attire. He wore casual Wakandan clothes with an earring to add to the mix. The deep blues and dark reds on his robes made his dark skin pop out among his surroundings. He almost looked like a true Wakandan, but his accent said otherwise.

 

“Did Nakia talk you into dressing like this?”

 

“Ah, yeh.” The Alpha chuckled and looked down at his clothing. “I wasn’t sure what she meant by a surprise but it looks like this was it.”

 

“I think it looks nice.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, you wear them well.” T’Challa had to catch himself before he spoke any further. He did not need to string along this strange Alpha no matter how interesting he was.

 

Benhazin raised a brow when the prince cleared his throat. “Is everything good?”

 

“Yes, everything is fine… Um, how long will you be staying here in Wakanda?”

 

“For as long as I need to.” The Alpha smirked suggestively, making the prince tense up.

 

“Well, you should have Nakia show you around. More than she already has.”

 

“She has been with her mate as of late,” Benhazin let his eyes downcast as he feigned sadness. “I was hoping you would be able to show me around.”

 

“Benhazin, that's--”

 

“My prince,” Okoye interrupted their little conversation, “Oh, I thought I heard another voice. It was you, Benhazin.”

 

“You two know each other as well?”

 

“I met him through Nakia.” Okoye stuttered with the fast way she spoke. Lately, T'Challa had been observing these unfamiliar reactions from his friends and they all seemed to happen in front of Benhazin.

 

“Hey, Okoye. And who is this little one?” He peered down at the cooing child in her arms.

 

“You just met her the other day, Benhazin.” Okoye shook her head.

 

“I know, I was just kidding.”

 

Okoye looked to T’Challa, “Good thing you are still here, my prince. I need you to watch her while I go and see what Ayo wants.”

 

“Is she okay?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure she’s fine. She wouldn't tell me what happened when she called, but I’ll let you know if anything happens.”

 

“I’ll be waiting.” T’Challa happily held out his arms for the baby and sighed with content when she snuggled into his chest. The Omega didn’t hear Okoye run off until Benhazin’s voice made him look up.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I said this image suits you.”

 

T’Challa blinked before letting a sheepish smile fill his face. “Not really.”

 

“It does though.” The Alpha said and moved closer. “You look content; fulfilled. You know what I mean?”

 

“I would think that a kingly image suits me better.”

 

“Yeh, that does too but this… this makes you look beautiful.”

 

“Benhazin, please, if you are trying to flirt with me, I suggest you remember what I said the other day.”

 

“I haven’t seen him.”

 

“What?”

 

“I haven’t seen your boyfriend. Well, I mean I’ve seen him walking around but not with you.”

 

T’Challa sighed, “He has his duties and I have mine.”

 

“I say you’re lying.”

 

The Omega frowned, “Excuse me?”

 

“You’re easy to read, prince T’Challa.”

 

The Omega looked away from the forward Alpha and distracted himself by rocking the baby.

 

“I didn’t want to make you mad.”

 

“... Well, you failed.”

 

“I just know when people are acting fake, that’s all.

 

“It is not your place to determine if I am being fake or not when our relationship is none of your business.”

 

“I say that it is. You see, I really think I’m starting to like you.” Benhazin moved closer to the Omega, crowding him with his presence. “I know you’re with someone, but he’s not really making a move to claim you.”  He was taller and he used that to his advantage to make the Omega look up at him. He almost shivered at his fearsome presence and he would have if he didn’t have self-control.

 

“Benhazin, back away from me,  **right now** .”

 

The Alpha did as he was told, putting his hands up in defense. “I wasn’t going to do anything to you without your consent.”

 

“I think it would be best if you were to leave.” The Omega couldn’t look him in the eye. He had forbidden his emotions from spiraling out of control around Benhazin. Moreover, if he were to look into the unmated Alpha’s eyes at that moment, his neck would start to throb again. It was in an Omega’s nature to know when an Alpha desires to form a bond with them. T’Challa didn’t notice it prior to the two days he avoided N’Jadaka but he was being called to the more willing of the two Alphas. The one who wanted him here and now.  _ Benhazin… _

 

T’Challa pulled the baby closer to his chest before hurriedly walking away. He needed to leave quickly before something he would painfully regret, happened. The Omega could feel the Alpha pulling him back with his strong pheromones and they only grew stronger the further he got. T’Challa never once looked up from the baby as he walked forward. He didn’t even notice the person in front of him until he bumped into them.

 

“Woah, Woah, T’Challa. You need to look straight ahead if you going to be carrying around my baby.” W’Kabi held the Omega steady.

 

T’Challa dared himself to look up at his best friend with a stoic face but that couldn’t hide his perturbed pheromones.

 

W’Kabi frowned. “Are you okay, T’Challa?”

 

“I’m fine.” The Omega said firmly while looking down at the baby in his arms. He was glad she didn’t cry easily because his emotions were out of control. W’Kabi let go of him, only leaving his hand to rest on the Omega’s right shoulder.

 

“You sure?” The Beta asked again.

 

“Here.” T’Challa ignored his question and handed W’Kabi his baby. “I’m sure Okoye sent you to get her.”

 

“Yes, she did but T’Challa, are you sure you’re alright?” W’Kabi held his baby with a delicate touch then looked past T’Challa to the gazebo at the fore of the weapons room. He spotted Benhazin leaning against a wall, keeping his head pointed toward their direction. He mouthed a silent ‘Oh’ almost missing T’Challa walk away from him without answering him again.

 

W’Kabi watched his friend walk away before he headed toward where Benhazin stood. The Alpha smiled at him and pushed himself off the brick wall, anticipating the next topic.

 

“I thought Shuri told you not to make him feel uncomfortable, Benhazin?”

 

The Alpha shrugged. “I’m sure y'all know how stubborn he is. It's hard getting through to him without having to hurt him a bit.”

 

“Hurt him?”

 

“Yeh, hurt him with words.” Benhazin made it clear.

 

“If prince N’Jadaka senses any distress from T’Challa caused by an outsider, no less, he will beat you. And I’m not exaggerating.”

 

“That’s fine with me. Shuri already warned me about his temper so I’m not that worried about fighting another Alpha.”

 

“You say that like you want it to happen.”

 

Benhazin tucked his hands in the pockets of his Wakandan robes. “I think I can manage a former Navy Seal. Our training was basically the same in the U.S army.”

 

“I’ll leave it to you then, Benhazin but I suggest you tell Shuri what your recent plans are. We wouldn’t want this to get out of hand.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll let the boss know.”

 

W’Kabi sighed and turned around to face the entrance of the arena. He thought prince N’Jadaka would have come out by now, but it seemed he wasn’t there.

 

Now that was truly rare.

  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


N’Jadaka was extremely worried. T’Challa has been avoiding him for two days. For what reason? He wasn't sure himself.

 

“What's wrong my son?” N’Jobu questioned him, seeing that they were the only two at the dinner table right now.

 

“Nothing much. Just thinking.”

 

“You have always been bad at lying, N’Jadaka.”

 

“Nah, I’m good at lying. You just know me too well.”

 

N’Jobu chuckled just in time for the king and queen to walk in.

 

“You two are always early,” Ramonda said, bending down to kiss N’Jadaka on the cheek.

 

“I think it's just y’all are always late, auntie.”

 

She shook her head and looked around the room. “Where is my son? He is usually with you, N’Jadaka.”

 

“I haven’t seen him all day.”

 

“Well, that’s strange.”

 

The door opened again and in came Shuri, well the back of her head anyhow. She was facing away from everyone as she talked to the person outside of the door.

 

“Shuri, come and sit down before the food gets cold.” T’Chaka scoffed into his glass of water.

 

The princess turned around with a shy smile on her face. “Sorry, Baba. I just forgot to tell everyone that I was inviting someone else to dinner.”

 

“Someone else?” Ramonda frowned with confusion.

 

“Bring them in, Shuri.” The king motioned his hand for the guest to enter. Shuri stepped to the side and they all watched an unfamiliar face walk into the room.

 

“This is Benhazin. He’s Nakia’s friend from America.”

 

The Alpha smirked and saluted carelessly to the people in the room. “Hey.”

 

Ramonda’s frown never lifted and T’Chaka took another sip of his water. N’Jobu was the first to greet the young man with a believably welcoming tone.

 

“It is nice to meet you, Benhazin.”

 

“Likewise.” Benhazin followed Shuri to his seat and sat down across from N’Jadaka. He instantly stared at the other Alpha with a smug look and winked at him. N’Jadaka immediately scowled at him.  _ Who the fuck was this guy? _

 

“Now all we have to wait for is T’Challa.” Ramonda exhaled.

 

“He told me that we should go ahead and eat,” Shuri said as she licked her lips and looked down at the food.

 

“We most certainly will not.”

 

“But he just woke up and he’s still getting ready.”

 

“Another nap?” Benhazin said to Shuri to which she nodded.  _ What the fuck does he mean another nap? How the hell does he know what T’Challa’s been up too anyway? _

 

“I guess it’s fine this one time, Ramonda,” T’Chaka spoke up. “He’s never been late to dinner before so let us give him a pass this time.”

 

N’Jobu laughed, “I’m surprised to hear you say that, brother.”

 

“Me too.” N’Jadaka laughed also and started to dig into his food.

 

“I’m surprised you’re always early, N’Jadaka,” Shuri piped in. “That’s so unlike you.” This caused Benhazin to laugh loudly, making the prince simmer with annoyance.

 

“Yo, who the fuck is this guy?” N’Jadaka openly pointed at the other Alpha.

 

“Language, N’Jadaka.”

 

“I’m just saying. If he’s Nakia’s friend then why is he with you, princess?”

 

“I think of him as my friend too, N’Jadaka.” Shuri successful pouted and folded her arms but the prince ignored her.

 

“Where are you from anyway, Benhazin?” N’Jadaka said his name in all its separate syllables and purposely mispronounced it. This made Benhazin cock his head and smile wider.

 

“I’m from California, but my parents are from Kondo.”

 

“You mean Benin?”

 

“You actually know that?”

 

“I know a lot of things.” N’Jadaka took to eating his food very slowly. He watched Benhazin do the same except he was more inept about it.

 

“He also served in the American army.” Shuri seemed to be upping him which irritated N’Jadaka some more.

 

“That’s cool. I served in the Navy Seals for a while--”

 

“Yeh, I heard about that from T’Challa.”

 

“Come again?” N’Jadaka said after almost spitting out his food for the rude interruption.

 

“T’Challa was just telling me about his family the other day… while we were in his room.”

 

Everyone at the dinner table felt the tension rise between N’Jadaka and Benhazin. Shuri was the only who continued to eat while humming happily. Still, she felt as if she needed to break the ice before T’Challa walked in and caught up with both of their lies.

 

“Both me and Nakia were all in T’Challa’s room the other day because Benhazin brought an American board game with him.” Shuri hoped that by saying this, N’Jadaka would calm down. He didn’t.

 

N’Jobu cleared his throat, “Ah yes, what was the game called?”

 

“Mon-Mon what was is again?”

 

“Monopoly. You forgot already, Shuri?” Benhazin said, finally deciding to wipe his mouth.

 

“I’m sorry, it was such a frustrating game and I just got so angry afterward.”

 

“That’s normal.” Benhazin laughed annoying loud once again, drowning out the sound of the door opening.

 

“T’Challa, it’s nice of you to join us.” Ramonda stood up to kiss her son.

 

“Sorry I am later, mother. I forgot to set my alarm.”

 

“It is strange for you to be sleeping in the middle of the day, my son,” T’Chaka spoke with a warm smile.

 

“Yes, I’ve been feeling a little under the weather as of lately--” T’Challa stopped talking, noticing Benhazin sitting right next to Shuri. N’Jadaka didn’t miss the way his eyes lingered on the other Alpha and he sure as hell didn’t miss his stiff movements.

 

“You okay, T?”

 

The Omegan prince quickly nodded and took his seat next to N’Jadaka. He didn’t start eating right away instead he looked down at his plate then sometimes at his lap. Eventually, he took a deep breath and started eating. Still, that did nothing to hide rigid actions.

 

N’Jadaka wore a constant frown for the rest of dinner and only spoke up when their parents left the room.

 

“So what’s going on?”

 

Shuri looked up from her dessert, “What do you mean?”

 

“Don’t y’all play with me.” N’Jadaka pointedly glared at Benhazin who was once again wearing that stupid smirk. “You’ve been quiet ever since T’Challa walked in here.”

 

“Now’s not the time to start anything, N’Jadaka,” T’Challa uttered.

 

“I’m just saying, I don’t like the way he’s been flaunting his relationship with you.”

 

“There is nothing to flaunt. Just ignore him.” T’Challa grabbed the Alpha’s arm.

 

“Nah, I want to hear what he’s gotta say.”

 

“I have nothing to say,” Benhazin spoke up.

 

“You see, now that’s where I know you’re lying.” N’Jadaka stood up, “Imma let you know this now, T’Challa is mine.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Hell yeh.”

 

Benhazin tapped the side of his neck with the tip of his five fingers, causing both Shuri and T’Challa to look at him. “Then where is it?”

 

“Where is what?”

 

The Alpha snickered, “The bond; his mating bond. I don’t see it anywhere.” He gestured toward Shuri, “Do you see it?”

 

“I’m not in this.”

 

N’Jadaka’s pheromones unfurled throughout the room. “That’s our business.”

 

“I don’t think it’s just y’alls business. I say it's mine too.”

 

“Benhazin enough.” T’Challa stood and attempted to pull N’Jadaka away from the table. Benhazin looked to T’Challa before standing up and leaning on the table with his palms.

 

“I can give T’Challa what he wants.”

 

“Try saying that shit again!”

 

“Alright, I think that’s enough.” Shuri finally intervened and grabbed Benhazin’s arm but he wouldn’t move.

 

“No, I don’t think I’ve said nearly enough.”

 

“Yes, you have,” Shuri confirmed. Even she was beginning to get angry.

 

“Nah, let him say what he has to say. I wanna hear this shit.” T’Challa pressed his fingers into the Alpha’s arm threateningly. He really didn’t want to see a fight happen between these two idiots.

 

“It’s just like I said before, T’Challa deserves someone better than you; someone who’s man enough to take care of him; someone who’s not a coward.” He looked at the other Alpha up and down. “... He needs someone who knows how to fuck him the right way.”

 

“Fuck-- Imma beat your ass right here, right now!” N’Jadaka struggled against T’Challa’s hold. The Omega made sure to hold his dominant arm behind him, painfully twisting it backward. Even in his rage, N’Jadaka couldn’t break loose. He looked at Shuri and threw his head in the direction of the door, telling her to go. Benhazin amazingly let the princess take him out of the room and slammed the doors behind him.

 

“Shit! Let go, T’Challa!”

 

“Not until you’ve calmed down.”

 

“I’m calm already, just let go.”

 

T’Challa let go making sure to move forward a bit so N’Jadaka would fall to the floor.

 

“Ouch, what the fuck?”

 

“Still can’t control your anger…”

 

“You expect me to let him say all that shit without me getting mad? He was insulting you and our relationship.” N’Jadaka flinched when he rubbed the bruise forming on his arm.

 

T’Challa rolled his eyes, “You do that enough, yourself.”

 

“What are you talking about, T? You know I would never say something like that.”

 

“I mean about our relationship, N’Jadaka.”

 

“... We’re just taking it slow.”

 

“...”

 

“T?”

 

“Bast! I wish someone would just--” T’Challa exhaled loudly before looking down at the Alpha. “The next time you speak to me… the right words better come out of your fucking mouth.” T’Challa turned and faced the door before uttering, “And during that time, I will consider my options wisely, as a prince and as a future king should.” The Omega left the room almost too silently.

 

“T’Challa, wait!”

 

N’Jadaka called after him again but was left with no response.

 

“I was kidding!”

 

And that right there, N’Jadaka realized, was that he was always kidding. Always joking around when T’Challa was being serious; always letting his anger control him and always… hurting T’Challa.

 

N’Jadaka was immature… and he was pissed that Benhazin had been right.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry more angst in this chapter, but that's why I decided to post two chapters!


	5. Final Decision

Shuri was pleasantly astonished when N’Jadaka was already in her lab so early in the morning. Usually, he woke up pretty late on his days off, but today he seemed to be busy with something else. She walked down the spiral pathway, her steps being as quiet as she could make them until she stopped right behind the Alphas chair. Even with his elbow in the way, it wasn't hard to see what he was sketching. She gasped, making N'Jadaka whip his head around.

 

“You scared the shit out of me princess.” N'Jadaka moves his arm to cover the paper completely, his smile being more of an ‘I got caught’ look instead of being genuine.

 

“Are you serious about this, N'Jadaka? Is this really happening?” 

 

“Damn, I was hoping that you of all people wouldn't find out.”

 

Shuri was in complete shock. She had to sit down and organize her thoughts. She peeked at the Alpha, hidden in his embarrassment but completely committed nonetheless. 

 

“Please... tell me that I'm right?” 

 

N’Jadaka chuckled and took his arm away from the paper, “Yeh, I’m being serious this time.”

 

“What made you change your mind?”

 

“I talked with Zuri and he made me realize a couple of things.”

 

“If it was that easy to convince you this whole time, I would have done it myself.”

 

“I wouldn’t say it was  **that** easy. I just took a step back to look at myself and the full picture.”

 

“What did you see?”

 

He threaded a hand through his dreads.“That I’m reckless and immature; that I want T’Challa and I to stay together for a long time.”

 

“Well, you’re right about being reckless and immature. I say it runs our blood though.”

 

“It must have missed T’Challa’s ass then.”

 

Shuri beamed with laughter. “You are so right about that one. Brother doesn’t know when to have fun at times, but I guess that’s better than having more fun than its worth.” She scrutinized N’Jadaka playfully.

 

“Alright, alright, I get it now.” He feigned annoyance but inside, he was smiling.

 

“Bast,” Shuri said as she jumped onto her feet, “T’Challa’s going to be so happy.” She walked back to the spot beside N’Jadaka and peered down at the sketch. Her eyes squinted, fingertips turning the page toward in all directions trying to understand what she was seeing.

 

“Umm, what is this?”

 

“It’s my design.”

 

“...”

 

“You don’t like it?” 

Shuri’s eyes darted back and forth between N’Jadaka as he pressed his lips together, awaiting judgment.

“I think you might want to try again.”

 

“Shuri, stop playing, it’s not that bad.”

 

“You’re right. It’s worse.” The princess turned away and headed to her main computer. “You’re not actually thinking of putting that on my brothers ring are you?” The chair squeaked when she sat down, typing in her password then going on about her business.

 

N’Jadaka, on the other hand, couldn’t believe Shuri thought his design was bad. He thought it was pretty good for a beginner like himself. Although the mix of English and Wakandan was new, it wasn’t… 

The Alpha massaged the back of his neck with frustration and realization came over him at the same time.

 

“You right, I’ll change it up a bit.”

 

Shuri hummed in agreement as she focused on her computer screen.

 

The Alpha crushed the paper between his palms and threw it away before starting on another drawing. If one is to propose in Wakanda, they need to design a ring with engravings, given by the mind and draw by the hand to express their commitment. N’Jadaka was someone who appreciated art in all of its forms but when it comes to drawing on his own… he was never the best at it. Not even when he took a drawing class at MIT. The images he pictured never did translate well on paper. 

 

He didn’t think too hard this time when he drew, he let the pen move and guide his mind. This, in turn, became more frustrating and he ended up balling up the paper and throwing it beside the other one. One after another did the Alpha frown and sigh, trashing countless amounts of paper into the overspilling bin beside him. He tried to think about T’Challa’s personality, his voice, body for Bast sake, but no amount of comparison could help him with a simple engraving. He studied his most recent drawing, allowing it to satisfy him enough to show Shuri.

 

“What about this?”

 

Shuri stopped typing and looked over at the paper N’Jadaka drew on.

 

“That's better, but still not acceptable.” 

 

“Seriously?”

 

Shuri lifted her hands off the keyboard, trying to express her vision with her hands. “I know you want to sort of mix the two languages but it’s just not coming out well. How about having no letters at all and just some sort of lineaments?”

 

“That sounds too simple. Why can’t you do it for me?”

 

“It’s not tradition.”

 

The Alpha prince sat back in his chair. “Wakanda and all of these traditions. I’m thinking about getting rid of this one and some others.”

 

“Do that and you will have to go through the council, my parents, and T’Challa. You know how they are about tradition.”

 

N’Jadaka stopped tapping his pen on the disorderly notebook at the mention of his lover's name. “How’s T’Challa anyway?”

 

“He’s been feeling weak lately.”

 

“What!?” The Alpha stood up not caring about the things he knocked off the table, “Is he okay? What did the doctors say?”   
  


Shuri snorted, “Calm down, N’Jadaka. He’s not dying. His body is just preparing for his heat.”

 

“Heat? Already?”

 

“Yup. His last one was two years ago. I thought it would stay away longer this time but it looks like it was triggered somehow.” Shuri left out the part about the Alpha who triggered it. She felt a pang of guilt when she remembered all that Benhazin told her. About the time outside the weapons room and his overall oppressive pheromones. He was supposed to keep a low profile but in spite of that warning, the Alpha persisted to involve himself in a place he didn’t belong. 

 

“When do you think it will start?”

 

“I’m not sure. The doctor’s said there’s a possibility that it won’t happen at all and that it could just be fatigue.”

 

“Fatigue? He hasn’t been sleeping well?”

 

“Not really.” She toyed with the mouse on the desk. “The doctors say its insomnia but I’m not entirely convinced.” Shuri didn’t tell him what the doctors said about T’Challa’s immense stress levels. Part of it was N’Jadaka’s fault but she knew by bringing Benhazin into the mix, everything seemed to get worse.

 

“You think he will let me see him?”

 

Shuri shrugged her response earnest, “I’m not sure.”

 

“Oh… has he at least asked about me?” N’Jadaka thoughtfully picked up the things he knocked over.

 

Shuri looked to the Alpha with a look of reassurance, “He did. Just yesterday.”

 

“What did he say.”

 

“He was counting down the days until he leaves you.”

 

“What!?” He clenched his fist.

 

Shuri shook with laughter, “I’m just kidding.”

 

“Don’t play like that, Shuri.”

 

“Your face was priceless though. I should have taken a picture.”

 

“I swear that wasn’t funny.” N’Jadaka watched Shuri try and hold her laugh.

“You gonna tell me what he actually said or not?”

 

“Okay, okay.” She stopped laughing but gave him a small grin. “He just asked how you were doing, that’s all.”

 

His jaw clenched as he said, “... I miss him.”

 

Shuri’s smile faded. “I know you do but you need to finish these things before you are able to see him. He will be so happy.” Shuri clasped her hands together, picking up N’Jadaka’s drawing only to frown again. “Maybe you should go and ask your Baba what his design looked like.”

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s not better than this.” 

 

“Uncle and auntie’s ring designs were so much better than… this.” 

 

“I know T will like it though.” N’Jadaka yanked the paper out of her hand. “Isn’t that all I need to worry about, princess?”

 

Shuri rolled her eyes. “I hope that is a rhetorical question. You see, if anyone sees that thing you call a design, they will end up donating their own wedding rings to T’Challa.”

 

“Hell Nah, you’re exaggerating.”

 

“I’m telling you now, N’Jadaka, you do not want me to engrave that on a ring.”

 

The Alpha regarded his drawing a second time. “Matter of fact, I’m going to show Baba and see what he thinks.”

 

“Suit yourself.”

 

N’Jadaka purposely walked slowly, taking his time to look around the hallways and out the windows, hoping to spot T’Challa at least once. He really meant what he said two weeks ago and the Alpha regretted waiting until now to take him seriously. N’Jadaka had waisted so much time, for he let his immaturity and selfishness guide his path. He knew T’Challa didn’t deserve that but he couldn’t let go of the fact that he was afraid of change; of the potential heartache that he ensured himself a future of. Those thoughts were ingenious to the Omega who cared for him deeply and cherished their every moment. N’Jadaka took that all for granted. These thoughts plagued his mind, forcing him to seek the council of the who knew him best-- besides his father. 

 

The Bast Priest was nothing less than open-minded if he and the prince were to converse. He would listen studiously and answer unforgivingly, for his knowledge was directly given to him by Bast himself. N’Jadaka spent the time he has been ignored by T’Challa, thinking about whether he should go and talk to him or not. He finally came to the right decision and was welcomed with open arms in the halls of Bast temple. His uncle told him that--

 

_ “You have always been sure of yourself, N’Jadaka.” He let his staff hit the ground after every step he took forward. “You have never let anything stop you from getting what you wanted. Not when you left for America, nor when you joined the Navy Seals. What makes you question yourself now?” _

 

The Alpha told Zuri that he didn’t know how to answer the question when in fact he did. All he knew was that he loved T’Challa and he wanted him to be happy, making him wonder why he was talking with Zuri in the first place. He didn’t need Zuri, per se, all he needed was a push in the right direction with a little bit of help. N’Jadaka deplored right then and there that he could potentially be replaced if he didn’t hurry and satisfy both he and T’Challa’s needs.  _ All they desired was one another. _

 

N’Jadaka stopped his innumerable thoughts and looked down at his drawing with a half smile. He couldn’t see where Shuri found it ugly, but he was willing to take her advice. After all, the princess had nice taste. 

 

The Alpha sped his pace almost forgetting why he slowed down in the first place. When he made it to the royal quarters, he was surprised to see his dad’s door was already open.

 

“Yo, Baba. Can we talk for a sec?” He knocked on the inside of the open door, taking this chance to look around the big space.

 

“I’m over here.” A hand came up from the other side of the bed. N’Jadaka sauntered over just in time to see his father stand up.

 

“What are you doing? Looking for something?” N’Jadaka almost missed N’Jobu’s kimoyo beads projecting Shuri’s image before she waved a quick goodbye.

 

“I should have known she would call you.”

 

“Yes, and I’m happy she did otherwise I would not have pulled this out.” N’Jobu held a small box that looked years old. The material was nothing that could be found in Wakanda. He could only suspect it was something of his mothers.

 

“What’s in the box?”

 

N’Jobu cracked a smile, “Come and sit down, my son.”

 

“Alright.” The Alpha sat down in the desk chair at the front of the bed. 

 

“Tell me that’s not what I think it is.” N’Jobu sat on the bed and pointed at the drawing his son held.

 

“It is. Actually, that’s why I’m here. Shuri didn’t like the design, but I think it looks good. Right?” N’Jadaka handed over the creasing paper.

 

“Uh… We will come back to this.” N’Jobu set the paper down next to him and replaced it with the old box.

 

“Is that moms?”

 

“Yes, it is.” He opened the lid, letting out a soft breath. “This box holds all of the things I gave to her before and during the ceremony.”

 

“How do you still have all of that? I thought grandpa took all of her shit back to America after she died?”

“Watch your language and no, not all of it. Did you think I would not keep some things for myself?”

 

“I didn’t know what to think; I was only six.”

 

“Mm, yes you were.” N’Jobu took out the first thing he thought was the most important to mention. “This was the ring your mother designed for me.”

 

When the ring was gently placed in his hand, N’Jadaka studied it seriously. He took his time to trace the engravings and crevices that went all around the vibranium object. There were no letters, just swirling stripes that tapered off until it started again on the other side. 

 

“Simple, but knowing Ma, I know she had a meaning for everything.”

 

To that N’Jobu sighed, “Yes, she did. When she was finally able to come to Wakanda, her time before the ceremony was limited. Thankfully Ramonda did everything she could to make things run as smoothly as possible. That ring was the only thing your mother took her time to make in such a short  week.”

 

N’Jadaka nodded, slowly smiling at the thought of his mother.

 

“She said to me that the ring's design came from her bottled up emotions of fear and uncertainty. She felt as if we were rushing into things and she wasn’t ready to move away from America just yet. She never told me this until after the ceremony but she reassured me that she wouldn’t change anything that happened that day.” 

 

“Why didn’t you just take her back to America and live there?”

 

“I tried too but she wouldn’t allow it. She wanted to learn all she could about Wakanda from her own experience and after we had you…” He paused and gave a knowing look.  “She did not want to separate you from T’Challa. But, we promised that in time we would go back and live there so that you can experience both lively hoods.” N’Jobu took the ring away from his son and pointed to the crevice that tapered off. “She said that she would finish the design once we moved back to America because… our journey wasn’t done.”

 

“She never got to finish the ring…” N’Jadaka watched his fathers brows knit together.

 

“No... she did not.” N’Jobu hesitated before he placed the ring back into N’Jadaka’s hands. “That is why I want you to finish the design and give it to T’Challa when you propose.”

 

“Baba, I can’t take this away from you.”

 

“It is alright, I still have that box full of her little trinkets right here.” N’Jobu simpered.

 

“Baba…”

 

“I want you to have it, N’Jadaka,” N’Jobu said firmly. “And take good care of it.”

 

N’Jadaka smiled despite the melancholy that filled the air. He stood up and pulled his dad into a hug, thanking him.

 

“But uh… one more thing, N’Jadaka.” N’Jobu pulled back to look in his sons face.

 

“I’m all ears, Baba.”

 

“Make sure you don’t use that drawing over there… please?”

 

“Damn! Why everyone got something to say about my design?” N’Jadaka laughed loudly, feeling more confident than before. If he could, he would propose to T’Challa right now, but he at least wanted to make it a little special.

“It doesn’t have to be extravagant. Just something simple; something you can actually draw.”

 

N’Jadaka smacked his lips and gave a half shrug before agreeing. “I’m going to try my best.”

 

“That is all I ask.” N’Jobu laughed and clapped his son's shoulder. “Don’t take too long this time.”

 

“I’m not, Baba. Just give me two days to prepare and I will propose to T’Challa in front of everyone.” N’Jadaka promised this to himself and made sure he wouldn’t stall this time around.


	6. Proposal and with a Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 100 votes!

T’Challa could feel his dizziness even before he opened his eyes, giving way to the dim light dispersed throughout the room. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the light and the faint sound of rain hitting the outside of his window. For a while now, waking up was no longer a pleasure to the Omega. He grew to detest it, for this illness would not let him relax in the daylight hours when he was forced to wake up. T’Challa groaned loudly as he rolled over on his right shoulder, his vision unsteady even as he closed his eyes. He wanted nothing but for this weak feeling to disappear so he may roam around as he pleased. The doctors wouldn’t have that though. T’Challa didn’t believe the doctors when they said he was probably going into heat. If he was, he would have known but this… this felt different. He ruled out the idea of it being insomnia because it wasn’t like he was having a hard time sleeping. Actually, he fell asleep pretty fast. T’Challa quickly grew tired of their assumptions and finally allowed them to run any test they needed. He just hoped that the results weren’t life-threatening.

A knock sounded the door twice before it was opened. T’Challa slowly allowed his eyes to be consumed by light once more just to see who it was.

“Mother…” T’Challa’s voice was airy when he spoke.

“How are you feeling?” She sat down on the bed beside him and stroked his head.

“Not much better.”

“Still feeling dizzy?”

“More than that. My body feels incredibly weak and my head hurts constantly. My lower back hurts as well.”

“Lower back?”

“Yes, it feels like I’ve pulled a muscle or something. I don’t really know mother and the doctors haven’t come back with the results for all the test they took.”

The corner of Ramonda’s mouth lifted only when her son closed his eyes to yawn. 

“They should be back pretty soon T’Challa. I’m surprised it’s not your heat.”

“I’m surprised as well.”

“When will they be back with the results?”

“Shuri said this afternoon.”

“You should get some more rest until then.”

“I don’t feel like sleeping any longer. I really just want to leave this room.”

“Speaking of leaving this room, you will be having dinner with us tonight.” Ramonda beamed.

“What are you so happy about, mother?” T’Challa couldn’t help but smile himself. His mother's smile was very contagious.

“I’ve prepared some of everyone’s favorite food and I wouldn’t want you to miss out.”

“I will come only if I can stomach that much food.”

“You will come regardless. The whole family will be there.”

“It’s like that almost every night.” T’Challa teased.

“Well, let's just say I invited some of your friends to attend as well.”

T’Challa gave his mother a lopsided grin, “It seems like you really want to show off your cooking skills, mother.”

Ramonda scoffed sarcastically, “I don’t need to show them off when I already know how good my food is.”

“Now I see where N’Jadaka gets his ego from.” 

“He’s learned it from the best I must agree.”

“Just make sure not to sit me anywhere near him this evening.”

The Queen laughed as if he was unbelievable, “You two are the most immature grown men I’ve ever seen.”

“I’m being serious, mother.” T’Challa moved to sit up with a small pout on his face. He was thankful that his dizziness was clearing up a bit so he could move less carefully.

“You’re going to have to talk to him sooner or later, T’Challa.”

“Not if I don’t have too.”

“That boy is practically crying every day without you.”

“Crying?” T’Challa chuckled. “He was always a crybaby as a child wasn’t he?” 

The question was rhetorical but Ramonda answered it as a matter of fact. “Yes, he was. Unfortunately, there were no tears this time around so I say it was more like whining.”

“That sounds about right.”

“Well, T’Challa whether you want to see N’Jadaka or not, I will see you at dinner.” 

“I will come, but only because I haven’t had your food in a while.”

The queen grinned as she stood up giving her son one more look before she walked out of the room.

Not too long after she left, T’Challa begrudgingly pulled himself out of bed only for his knees to be met with the floor. Sadly he was still dizzy and had to find out the hard way. He then took to kneading his lower back trying to ease the unfamiliar pain there, away. The Omega moaned at the soreness and debated on calling the doctor again. It’s not as if he didn’t like them, he was just tired of being looked over with no results to give. 

T’Challa palmed the mattress and attempted to push himself off the ground. Fortunately, he stood up without too much struggle but that didn't bode too well with his stomach and the sudden nausea he felt. T'Challa ran to the bathroom, frantically spewing last nights food into the toilet bowl. 

T'Challa panted softly and sat beside the toilet making sure he didn't have to throw up again. Thankfully he didn't and took this leeway to rinse his mouth out and brush his teeth.

A faint vibration went through his Kimoyo beads signifying he had a call.

“Shuri.” He said after he answered.

“Brother! Good, you're up.”

“What happened?”

“Are you well enough to come to the lab?”

“Right now?”

“Yes right now.”

“I guess I'm well enough but I'll have to get dressed though,” T’Challa lied about feeling better, but he'd stayed inside his room for long enough. 

“Good! I'll see you then.” 

 

***

 

“You're lying.”

“I'm not, it says it right here, T'Challa.”

The Omega looked at the holographic words on his kimoyo beads. No matter what way he scrolled, up or down, the results of his 'sickness’ didn't change.

“Test me again.” T'Challa let his wrist fall to his side.

“What do you mean try again? Our results are always right and you know it.” 

“Just…” T'Challa had to sit down to finish his sentence. He just couldn't believe this was happening. “...please test me again.”

“Brother…”

“Didn’t you say it was my heat?”

“Well, that’s what we thought, but even you doubted it when it didn’t come on right away.” Shuri was thankful it wasn’t his heat. A heat triggered by Benhazin non the less.

She continued, “What are you so worried about? Isn't this what you always wanted?”

“Yes-- No… not right now anyway.” The Omega exhaled. “Though... I have entertained the idea of us having children, I truly wanted to wait until we were married.”

Shuri’s mouth twitched involuntarily. She pinched herself to keep from smiling in front of the frustrated Omega.

“Bast, Shuri. N’Jadaka and I haven’t talked in weeks, what will he think when I tell him I’m pregnant?”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Shuri said despite the fact that her brother was panicking.

“We’ve never even had a proper talk about children before.” 

“Like I said it will be fine--”

“How do you know? T’Challa said, his voice strained from stress. “I want to believe you, but I just can’t tell you what N’Jadaka thinks anymore. I feel like we’re never on the same page anymore either.”

Shuri was surprised that her brother was telling her all of this. He never spoke about his feelings to her or anyone for that matter. Especially when it had to do with N’Jadaka. Too bad for him that she already knew what was going to happen later that evening. 

“Brother,” Shuri placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. “I promise you everything will be alright. It’s not like N’Jadaka has outright said he doesn’t want children, right?”

“...Yes, you’re right.”

“So let's just let it run its course. We’ll see where it goes from here.”

“...I guess.” T’Challa looked down at his stomach and asked, “How far along am I?”

“About seven weeks.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” T’Challa knew exactly what day they had sex almost two months ago. He was still embarrassed till this day by what he said. He practically jinxed himself with that one.

 

“What?”

“Uh, nothing.” The Omega cleared his throat, “So, when will I get to know the gender?”

“Mm, not for a while; at least two more months.”

“Will I start showing before then?”

“In like a couple of weeks.”

“What!?”

“I figured you would know more about these things since you’re the one who wanted a baby.”

“I don’t think I can do this. I can’t tell N’Jadaka.”

“Well, I’m not going to tell him for you so you better do it before he finds out himself,” Shuri said while pointing at T’Challa’s stomach.

“When? How should I tell, Shuri? At least give your brother some guidance.”

Shuri rolled her eyes, “Look T’Challa, you either tell him tonight at the party or wait until you start showing. Those are the only options.”

“Party? What party?”

“Oh… I meant at dinner of course.”

T’Challa frowned as if he didn’t believe her. Shuri cursed at how perceptive he was sometimes.

“Trust me, brother, I only said party because mother is cooking tonight and I’m just so excited.”

“Yes, I suppose so,” T’Challa said suspiciously only to groan in pain as the thumping in his head started again.

“Maybe you should go and lay down until dinner.”

“I guess that's the best idea.” T’Challa stood slowly. “If I don’t tell him tonight then you’ll know that I’ll be waiting to tell him later.”

“In the end, it's your choice.”

“...Unfortunately.”

 

***

 

T’Challa looked at himself in the mirror. He patted down his sides and nodded at his neat appearance before settling his gaze on his stomach. He knew it was flat still, but his worrying caused him to see otherwise. Soon it would grow with a baby boy or girl inside and he was truly happy, but N’Jadaka and he are not doing so well. He didn’t want his child to come into the world when his Alpha father was being incompetent. Even so, he wouldn’t change his predicament for anyone. 

T’Challa made sure to take his nausea medication before he left the room. Surprisingly, the hallways were empty of the normal bustling attendants. It was unusual but very much welcome because he sort of hated the attention. Once he made it to the dining room he expected to be greeted by his whole family sitting at the table but no one was there. The room was empty, excluding the chairs and massive table which displayed an uprooted tablet. He walked over to get a closer look until he was reading the words ‘come to the garden’ with piqued interest. The Omega quickly turned around and stalked toward the garden behind the palace. He stopped in front of the doors leading to the outside, feeling a little hesitant for what was about to come. It couldn’t be that bad, T’Challa thought before opening the doors.

The first thing he saw was his friends and family standing with warm smiles plastered on their faces. The big table filled with food distracted him before he looked into each of his parent’s eyes. He lifted a brow hoping they would tell him what exactly was going on. None of them gave anything away though, instead, they stifled a laugh as T’Challa walked toward them.

“What are you all laughing at? What is all of this?”

“Don’t worry, T, it’s not you.” T’Challa whipped his head around to see N’Jadaka smile at the people behind them. “They’ve been laughing at what I’ve been wearing all day.” 

T’Challa’s mood hardly lightened when he finally saw his lover, for he was still apprehensive. He did take a good look at his clothes though. He wore robes similar to T’Challa’s except they were bright red and a bit on the baggy side. He stared at the way N’Jadaka kept adjusting the collar snugly around his neck. His dreads were fortunately in the same topknot they were always in. Saving the fact that the traditional Wakandan beads scattered throughout his head, were a tad too bright for the vermilion clothing he was in. T’Challa cracked a smile, letting a laugh slip from his lips before he covered his mouth. 

“See! I knew I shouldn’t have worn this shit.”

T’Challa almost didn’t hear N’Jobu say ‘watch your language’ before he was letting himself laugh freely.

N’Jadaka’s scrunched his face and rolled his shoulders showing that he was quite embarrassed but happy to see T’Challa laughing.

“N’Jadaka you--” T’Challa spoke through his laugh, “--you look ridiculous.”  
After T’Challa said that, everyone present started roaring with laughter.

“Bast, this is good footage,” Shuri said as she filmed N’Jadaka’s reaction for the third time that day.

The Alpha threw a frown her way before exhaling loudly, “Y'all really made me dress like this just to make fun of me?”

The laughter died down after Ramonda’s scolding, even though she was still chuckling herself. “Alright everyone, let’s give N’Jadaka the stage.”

“Thanks, Auntie.” The Alpha grinned at her before looking back at T’Challa.

The Omega let the hand covering his mouth fall to the side, letting he Alpha speak to him in a tone that made his heart thump. He couldn’t lie; he missed hearing his voice.

“Baby… T’Challa I’m so sorry; extremely sorry for saying all of those insensitive things I said to you. Not just for the past two months, but for the past five years.”

T’Challa almost questioned the Alpha, wondering why he was saying all of this right now. He watched N’Jadaka move closer before he started speaking again. “I’ve been immature and stupid for not taking your feelings seriously. I regret that I wasted so much time but I’m trying hard to be the person you deserve.”

The Omega stepped away slightly, feeling a little embarrassed that N’Jadaka was saying this in front of all their family and friends. Although his mood was being lifted at the prospect that what he presumed was happening, was indeed happening. His heart dared to hope for the oncoming wave of defiant joy that he thought he would never get to feel. It was almost more happiness than the Omega could take as he followed N’Jadaka’s hands that reached into the large pocket of his robing.

“I know... I'm very self-centered, rude, and disrespectful but no matter how many times we argue or fight, you always forgive me. And I know you're more hurt than angry but it was never my intention to hurt you, T.”

T’Challa subconsciously nodded, not taking his eyes away from the hand twitching within the confines of those bright red clothes. He let his left hand be pulled away from his side and held flat across his lover’s palm. T’Challa felt fully and wonderfully alive, eyes widened as he spotted what his heart craved for almost the entirety of his life. 

“N’Jadaka…” T’Challa awed, his voice soft. Gratitude floated through his quick pulse, staring only at the vibranium ring held between N’Jadaka’s thumb and forefinger. He hadn’t noticed the Alpha bent to his knee until his deep voice distracted his fierce concentration.

“T’Challa…Will you marry me?”

The Omega held back a small laugh as N’Jadaka stuttered. His speech was quite… it seemed quite planned, fortunately, T’Challa was a sucker for cliche romance. Even though N’Jadaka made it sound amusing. Still, the happiness that filled his heart was so overwhelming he didn’t want to wait a moment longer.

“Yes...Yes! I’ll marry you, N’Jadaka.”

His family and friends all cheered simultaneously, Shuri being the loudest. He didn’t even have to turn around to know she was giving his lover a thumbs up.

N’Jadaka was speechless; he almost dropped the ring in his hand because he was certain T’Challa didn’t mean it. The look in the Omega’s eyes said otherwise…

N’Jadaka lifted the ring and kissed it before sliding it on T’Challa’s finger. The Omega sighed with content as he studied the rounded piece of vibranium. The design on the curves was simple, but the middle was united by a complex pattern that almost seemed unnoticeably basic. That is until T’Challa turned his hand to the left, ever so gently, and saw the spaced letter ‘N’. Then he turned his hand the other way and the shape magically changed into the late ‘T’.

“How…?”

“It’s an illusion or something like that.” The Alpha explained.

“An optical illusion, N’Jadaka you idiot.” Shuri went to hug her brother before facing the shrugging Alpha. “Of course he couldn’t do it all by himself. After he asked what a Mobius strip was, I figured he was dumber than one of W’Kabi’s rhinos.”

“Actually, my rhinos are smarter.” W’Kabi intervened while holding the baby in his arms.

“See how they do me?” N’Jadaka looked at his lover, practically begging him to make them stop.

“Well, I appreciate the effort either way,” T’Challa said, knowing that when he eventually gets to design N’Jadaka’s ring, he’ll probably ask Shuri for help as well.

Both Shuri and W’Kabi left them to go and sit down at the dinner table. T’Challa held the Alpha back because he still had more questions.  
“Are you sure about this, N’Jadaka?”

N’Jadaka was almost shocked he was being asked this but understood the Omega’s concern to an extent.

“I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life.” He said while lifting up the Omega’s hand and kissing the top of his ring. “I wouldn’t have given you my mothers ring otherwise.”

“Your mothers… N’Jadaka I canno--”

“It’s cool. Baba gave it to me himself. I’ll tell you more about it later.”

T’Challa once again looked down at the ring, seeming to feel more attached to it by the second. “Thank you… I should thank N’Jobu as well.”

“We can do that later, kitten,” N’Jadaka said grabbing his waist.

“Don’t call me that in public.” T’Challa pushed at his chest with a smile.

“Can you two hurry up! Mother says we can’t start until you two sit down.”

Both T’Challa and N’Jadaka chuckled at the princess before they made their way to the table.

 

***

 

T’Challa moaned softly as the crooks in his shoulders gathered together and disappeared. N’Jadaka’s hands did wonders and T’Challa could only wonder why he’s never asked the Alpha to massage him before.

“You like that, kitten?”

“Mm, yes it feels wonderful.”

“You still feeling dizzy?”

“Sort of but it’s not as bad as it was this morning. I’m still feeling a little weak though.”

“You need some more medicine? Do wanna lay down? Want me to run a bath?”

T’Challa chuckled, “I’m fine, N’Jadaka.” The Omega turned around in his arms and straddled his lap. “You don’t have to worry that much.”

N’Jadaka frowned, “How can I not worry? I don’t like seeing you like this.”

T’Challa hugged the Alpha’s waist and pressed his head into the curve of his neck. He didn’t want N’Jadaka to see that he couldn’t stop smiling like a fool. 

“I’m fine since you’re here now.”

“You’re just saying that so I can get off your back.”

“Maybe.”

T’Challa’s face was pulled away from N’Jadaka’s neck and he was made to look his lover in the eyes. 

“Promise me if anything is wrong, you’ll tell me next time. I don’t want to be ignored again.”

“N’Jadaka, you worry too much.” T’Challa didn’t acknowledge his last statement because he would definitely ignore him again if the Alpha pissed him off.

“Promise me, kitten.” N’Jadaka inquired again.

“I promise... that you worry too much.”

“T’Challa, I’m being serious right now.”

T’Challa snorted, “Now you know how I feel.”

Before N’Jadaka could protest, T’Challa bent forward and kissed those warm lips he’s missed so much. It started off slow, movement’s unhurried, mouths opening to catch air before they closed to join once more. The pull was automatic, their tounges catching one another with a soft flicker as they engulfed the absence of their desires. N’Jadaka grabbed the back of T’Challa’s neck, wittingly drawing him closer and making their kiss deeper; fuller. T’Challa hummed giving his tongue over to N’Jadaka’s mercy to suck it farther within the confines of his scorching mouth. It was as if the Alpha was in anguish and needed to latch on to something that fed him life. T’Challa let their tounges swirl at a measured pace before he slowly pulled back, dragging N’Jadaka’s bottom lip with him. He let his teeth barely scratch the surface in preference to letting go with a soft pop and the sound of the Alpha’s coveted moan. 

Both panted softly, the air around them thick with foreseeable lust and desire. T’Challa once again felt dizzy but only because the kiss they shared was almost engrossing. 

“Can I fuck you tonight?” N’Jadaka’s voice was faint as if he were afraid someone else would hear them.

T’Challa pecked his lips and gave him a once over before answering, “I’m glad you asked me this time.” The Omega gasped when he felt the immure of N’Jadaka’s clothing rise slightly beneath his weight. T’Challa hadn’t noticed he was hard before, but now it was more evident than ever.

“Not yet…” T’Challa whispered as his lips ghosted over the Alphas.

“I can’t hold back anymore, kitten.” N’Jadaka’s breath stuttered and he pulled at T’Challa’s waist. He moaned faintly, rocking his hips upward in the folds of the Omega’s underwear.

“N’Jadaka...” T’Challa moaned softly but he had to get this off his chest before he could abandon his mind. “Not before… I need to tell you something.”

“What is it, baby?” The Alpha began sucking his neck with lazy enthusiasm. Something he had always done, but T’Challa felt that he was a lot more gentle than usual.  
“Make it quick.”

Or maybe not...

T’Challa pulled back farther, pushing N’Jadaka to fully lay on the bed. He ran his hands down his exposed chest before peering into his eyes filled with hunger. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“...I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is hella cliche but whatever lol


	7. The Truth Revealed

“... Say that again?”

T’Challa bashfully chewed on his bottom lip before uttering again, “I’m pregnant.”

N’Jadaka sat with his eyes wide, mouth open, brows furrowed with a sense of confusion and happiness all at the same time. He pushed T’Challa back a little to settle a hand on his tummy.

“Are you serious? You’re not fucking with me right?”

“Of course I’m not lying to you.” T’Challa placed his hand on top of N’Jadaka’s. “For two months now.”

“But we didn’t have sex during your heat. How?”

“It is rare, but it is possible.”

N’Jadaka wished he could forget this moment just to be stuck in another state of amazement. They’ve never had a serious talk about children before, but he did not question Bast’ gifts, for he had always wanted to have a baby. N’Jadaka wasn’t disappointed in the slightest but he was a little… nervous.

“Two months? And you didn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t find out until yesterday as well, N’Jadaka. I debated on whether I should tell you or not especially since Shuri hid your surprise so well.”

“Well, I’m glad I proposed when I did,” The Alpha kissed his lover's cheek before pushing him back slightly. T’Challa let his elbows hit the bed, caging in N’Jadaka’s calves and watched him lean forward to kiss the spot right above his belly button. “Or your Baba wouldn’t have let me meet you so early on.”

“You are so silly.”

“That’s okay, my baby will love my little jokes.” N’Jadaka rubbed circles on his flat stomach, making the Omega laugh.

“Shit. This is really happening…”

T’Challa stopped his laughing and pushed himself forward to peck the Alpha on the lips. “Are you worried?”

“I can’t say that I’m not.”

T’Challa’s jaw tightened. “... I am too. But I want this. I’ve always wanted this.”

“I know you do.” The Alpha’s mouths twisted into a warm smile. He regarded his fiance and brought their foreheads together. “And I do too.”

“I was so afraid to tell you.”

N’Jadaka sighed, “There was no reason to be afraid. I would never be mad at something like this, baby.”

“I know but I didn’t know what you were going to think especially when we haven’t talked in a while. Then you proposed so I thought this was the right time.”

“Have you told your parents?”

“No, not yet, I want to wait.”

“We gonna have to start planning that ceremony thing real quick then.”

“Don’t call it a thing. It is a proper mating ceremony and it is a big deal.”

“I know, I was just kidding.”

T’Challa rolled his eyes, “Still the same.”

“But you still love me though.”

“And still full of yourself.”

T’Challa let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and slumped against N’Jadaka’s shoulder.

“I’m just glad that it wasn’t my heat,” T’Challa said; voice muffled.

“Why though? Tonight would have been so good.” N’Jadaka started kissing his neck again, drawing out an open chuckle from the Omega.

“For you, yes but for me, no.”

“Mm, why is that?”

T’Challa hesitated, not sure how his lover would react. “I’ve never once stopped taking my suppressant pills for two years now so my heat shouldn’t have come in the first place.”

“Yeh, Shuri said that it was triggered or something like that?”

“... Yes… it would have been triggered by... Benhazin if that were the case.”

“That bastard touched you?”

“Don’t get mad.”

“Did he touch you or not, T’Challa?”

“The only thing he did was release a lot of pheromones, stating that he was ready to mate. It’s nothing I couldn’t handle.” Almost... 

“I swear if he wasn’t Nakia’s friend--”

“You would still do nothing.” T’Challa cut him off. “I’m glad nothing happened the day you met him either.”

“I’m not. If you hadn’t held me back, I would have beat his ass.”

“Good thing I did then.”

“And you bruised my arm.”

“It’s what you deserved. But can we please move past this? I mean I haven’t even seen Benhazin since that day.”

“I haven’t either.” N’Jadaka frowned a bit after thinking about the convenience of Benhazin’s presence and ruthless opportune bouts of advice. He seemed to direct his harsh words toward both T’Challa and N’Jadaka as if he knew about the situation beforehand. N’Jadaka was pretty smart when it came to figuring people out; only after he’s calmed his rage though.

“Let's not talk about him anymore. I’d rather do something else.” T’Challa uttered as he moved away from N’Jadaka.

The Alpha’s eyes spoke volumes as he watched T’Challa drag his body off the bed to stand up. T’Challa smirked and let out a soft breath after clutching the ends of his shirt and pulling it over his head. N’Jadaka watched T’Challa slide his hands down his sides until they landed on his hips. Resisting the urge to grab him and push him onto the bed, the Alpha simply clasped his hands together and hummed with approval.

“Gladly.”

T’Challa watched N’Jadaka widen his legs seeming to be uncomfortable. The Omega could only guess why that was. T’Challa felt vain at the moment, aware that he was making the Alpha extremely… hard. Vain as he was, T’Challa let his mind relax as he continued to bait N’Jadaka. Slowly, he moved his hands up his bare torso until they rested on his chest and T’Challa’s nipples could be seen through the V formed by his slim fingers. He bit his lip purposely before uttering a quick ‘I win’ goading the Alpha’s reaction. 

N’Jadaka frowned, “We’re playing this game again, kitten?”

“Mm.” T’Challa nodded. “It’s your favorite.” He took a chance, gambling his confidence and kneaded the dark nipples with the tip of his forefingers.

“Shit.” The prince muttered through his clasped hands.

T’Challa moaned softly legitimizing his self-pleasure. It wasn’t rare that he would self indulge in front of his soon to be mate. Usually, N’Jadaka was the one in control and he was, but this action was made possible by his own sanction.

“This time I’m in control.” The Omega palmed the small bulge in his pants. 

N’Jadaka inhaled sharply. He made sure he didn’t miss the exact moment T’Challa stopped his ministrations and pulled off his slick stained underwear. He longed to mark those sexy legs with his bare hands and tongue, being able to feel T’Challa shudder under him. T’Challa seemed to know exactly what he was thinking before he did exactly that. He moved closer to the Alpha and unclasped his hands compelling them to trace over his lean thighs. T’Challa shuddered when the Alpha’s hand passed over his leaking cock and up until they reached his nipples. N’Jadaka casually flicked them with his fingers loving the way it made T’Challa keen.

“Damn...you sexy as fuck.”

“I know that already…” T’Challa gasped when he was suddenly pulled down to straddle N’Jadaka’s lap.

“And you say I’m the self-centered one.”

“At least I know how to back it up.”

“I like where this is going.” N’Jadaka lay back on the bed and rested his hands under his head.

T’Challa gasped when he felt N’Jadaka’s knees come up behind him. He grabbed the Omega’s hips leveling his pussy flaps against his cock. 

“That’s right, kitten. Ride me.”

“Didn’t I say I was the one in control today?” T’Challa began to rub the Alpha’s dick between his moist folds, loving the small gasp N’Jadaka gave. He took this chance to lean over and open the nightstand drawer where they kept various items. Including a small black cloth, that was long enough to tie around his lovers wondering hands. T’Challa doesn’t remember the last time they used this and was surprised to see it still in the drawer. Nevertheless, he wasn’t about to complain about it now.

“T, what are you doing?” N’Jadaka looked up just in time to feel his arms being pushed a little above his head and swiftly tied together by the vibranium filled cloth.

“Today, you are only allowed to watch,” T’Challa answered after finishing the second knot and patting N’Jadaka’s cheek playfully.

“Fuck, now I really like where this is going.”

“You should be glad I didn’t tie your feet down.” He gripped the Alpha’s shoulders and began to use his dick to prod his wet hole. 

“Then get to bouncin, kitten or I’ll use them to my advantage.” T’Challa ignored the little jerk N’Jadaka’s hips gave. 

Giving into own preferences of the situation, T’Challa pressed down into the Alpha’s chest a little harder as he moved his body upward. N’Jadaka flinched under the weight if his fingers until T’Challa angled his cunt right above the Alpha’s face.

“The game starts with this.”

N’Jadaka audibly gulped, taking a whiff of the Omega’s sweet slick. Steadily,  
He let his tongue run along the slit of the folds before pushing his way through. T’Challa purred soothingly above him when the Alpha flicked his clit with lazy interest. The flat of his tongue lapped back and forth across the nub, making sure to lick up as much slick as he could. N’Jadaka jerked when he felt T’Challa yank his head up into pussy. 

“Inside,” T’Challa commanded.

The Alpha obeyed, willing his tongue to go deeper. His pace was steady at first, but the Omega wouldn’t let up. T’Challa used the back of his lover’s head, beginning a constant upward push as he moved his own body downward. T’Challa was being serious about this control thing and N’Jadaka was loving it. He tongue fucked the Omega, loving the small moans spilling from T’Challa’s lips. He only wished he could move his hands, so he could grab ahold of T’Challa’s sexy hips and take him deeper. He hummed into the Omega’s cunt, already feeling his dick leaking precum and just when he was starting to feel addicted, T’Challa pulled away with a sharp gasp. 

“I don’t want to cum yet.”

N’Jadaka watched the Omega with a cloudly reminisce of his cunt on his face. He let his lover grab his dick and give it a few more strokes with a witty smile on his face. T’Challa never took his eyes away from the Alpha even after he straddled his hips once again and reached behind him. He gently held the Alpha’s twitching cock and lined it up with his dripping entrance. They moaned in unison when N’Jadaka’s cock breached him. 

“Ah~!” T’Challa could help but let out a loud moan as he continued to lower his hips.

N’Jadaka turned his head to the side, wrists pulling at the restraints as he tried to still his hips and let his lover have all the control he wanted. He groaned when T’Challa’s warm walls clenched tight, dick twitching against his will at the pleasure coming from that moist friction.

“It’s so...” T’Challa stuttered, “I’ve missed it.”

N’Jadaka exhaled once the Omega was fully seated, “You make it sound like you’ve missed my dick more than you missed me.”

T’Challa didn’t respond, only acknowledging his statement with a smirk and placing his palms flat against his toned chest. T’Challa began to move.  
His legs spread apart on either side of the Alpha, the tip of his dick easily reaching his womb when sunk back down only to quickly rise again. It felt different when he was the only one moving, this position allowed the Omega to clench his walls easily and look down at N’Jadaka as he hissed from the tightness. T’Challa couldn’t lie, he had definitely missed his lover’s thick cock and all its glory. Every time it was inside of him, he could let go and moan to his heart's content.

“K-Kitten, let me--” N’Jadaka grunted when T’Challa picked up the pace. He felt the drag of slick along his dick and went to observe the Omega’s hips moving at there own accord. 

“No-- Mn~. T’Challa was feeling so damn good at the moment. He’d long since stopped looking at N’Jadaka’s eyes and had his head thrown back, vigorously bouncing on the Alpha’s cock. 

“Baby, I can’t-- can’t take it anymore. Let me fuck you.” N’Jadaka didn’t wait for T’Challa to answer and swiftly started thrusting up into him. The Omega lost his balance, falling forward and catching himself with his hands; digging into N’Jadaka’s chest. He didn’t protest, permitting the desperate Alpha to slam his cock inside of him. T’Challa lurched forward with each thrust making N’Jadaka inhale sharply. He couldn’t handle the Omega’s burning gaze and his fluttering lashes so he closed his eyes. If he looked any longer, he knew he would come but even with his eyes closed, he felt over stimulated.

“Come inside me.” T’Challa panted softly as if he knew what N’Jadaka was feeling.

It was maddening what the Omega was doing to him right now. It may have been because they haven’t fucked in a while but damn, N’Jadaka never wanted this moment to end.

“Come, N’Jadaka.”

“Shit, not yet.”

“Ah--fill me up.” T’Challa’s moans grew louder and N’Jadaka knew he was close to coming too.

“Kitten--”

“Give it to me~”

 

T’Challa spasmed as he coated their stomachs with cum, squeezing N’Jadaka’s cock as he moaned loudly. N’Jadaka came next with a grunt, almost lifting his back off the bed to push all the way inside of the Omega’s sopping pussy.

Their tired breaths mingled inches between their lips as they calmed down from the high. T’Challa whimpered as he felt cum slide down his legs even as N’Jadaka’s cock lay inside of him. There was a slight swell, not enough to call it a full knot but it was enough to feel a slight stretch.

“Could you take this off of me now?” T’Challa looked up at the binding on N’Jadaka’s wrist. He unhurriedly reached up and loosened the double knotted tie and threw it on the pillow next to him.

“I won,” T’Challa said after moving to stand up. He winced when N’Jadaka’s cock slid out of him.

“What? How? You came before me though.”

“Who said it was that type of game?” 

N’Jadaka didn’t think long before he gave up and shrugged.

T’Challa chuckled. “It was obvious you couldn’t resist moving your hips, N’Jadaka therefore, you lost.”

“That’s not fair though. We haven’t fucked in almost three weeks.”

“And whose fault do you think that is?” T’Challa laughed, turned his back and started walking toward the bathroom. “Come and return the favor from two months ago, N’Jadaka.” He said while holding open the door to the bathroom. “It’s your turn to bathe me.”

“I’ll do it but not because you’re telling me too.”

“We’ll see about that.”

 

***  
T’Challa and N’Jadaka walked hand in hand down Wakanda’s busiest part of the city. The Dora Milaje followed behind them closely, not letting one of the princes out of there sight. Even though they were supposed to meet Shuri at her favorite restaurant, the princes took their time to look around the different stalls and stores scattered about. T’Challa knew practically every store and their shop owners in the vicinity, but he still enjoyed looking around a bit.

“I’m saying that you should get this, N’Jadaka.”

“And I’m saying hell no.” The Alpha answered, putting the bright red armband back on the table.

“But it will go perfectly with your red robes.”

“I’m never wearing those again, T. You’re not about to trick me into it either.”

“What if we change the color? Like to yellow or green?”

“You know I hate bright ass colors.” N’Jadaka began to walk away. “You can get it for yourself or something cause I’m not wearing that.”

T’Challa gave a half smile, debating on whether he should keep teasing N’Jadaka or not. He thought it best not to and followed after the Alpha.  
T’Challa was the first to spot Benhazin coming toward them until he turned into the restaurant they were headed to. He decided not to mention this to N’Jadaka because he didn’t want to start a scene and he was curious as to why he was going to the same place they were. 

The closer they got to Shuri’s favorite restaurant, the more nervous T’Challa became. To sate his emotions, he grabbed one of N’Jadaka’s arms and drew him closer.

“Baby, what's up?”

“Nothing, but I should warn you that we are in public and this is not the place to fight.”

N’Jadaka frowned. “What are you talking about?” He said after opening the door to the restaurant. Shuri, Nakia, and W’Kabi were sitting at a round table at the back of the restaurant with Benhazin in the middle.T’Challa held onto N’Jadaka tighter, once he finally saw the group of people he sought. 

“What the fuck?”

“No fighting,” T’Challa whispered.

“I’m not promising anything.”

T’Challa walked ahead of N’Jadaka as they squeezed there way through the row of tables and chairs. He stayed in front of him even after they reached the table.

“Shuri.” T’Challa feigned a smile, wanting her to answer a question without him actually asking it.

“There’s not hostilities today, brother so you and N’Jadaka can sit down.” She leaned back to see N’Jadaka silently seething.

T’Challa turned around, “Remember, no fighting.” As predicted, N’Jadaka didn’t answer. Meaning he would do whatever he wanted. The Omega sighed but sat down next to W’Kabi in the booth. He pulled N’Jadaka to sit down next to him since there was enough space left.

“Hello to you too, W’Kabi and Nakia.” They both uttered a small ‘hi’ before looking at Shuri.

N’Jadaka spoke up. “Somebody better start explaining before I reach across this table and--”

T’Challa cut in. “What is this about, Shuri?”

The princess took a deep breath and smiled innocently. “I kind of… planned um…”

“Planned?” T’Challa said calmly.

“...Ugh, I can’t say it. I feel so guilty about it.”

T’Challa was calm enough to understand the situation. Now it made sense to him why his friends had all been acting strange when Benhazin was around. N’Jadaka, on the other hand, couldn’t discern anything at all through his anger. That’s why T’Challa was a little happy the other Alpha broke the silence.

“Looks like I’ll have to be the one to explain.” He looked between the two princes. “It is true that Nakia and I met on one of her missions like two years ago, I think?”

“Yes, it was two years ago,” Nakia answered.

“Well, I happened to meet Shuri when I needed my injuries healed like four weeks ago. She saw that I was unmated and that’s when she told me about you two.” Benhazin dared to glance at N’Jadaka a second time. He was already feeling his pheromones and the challenge that sat behind them. He cleared his throat and continued his story, “Basically she wanted me to stir up some… mess between the two of you. Mostly making prince N’Jadaka jealous and things like that.”

“But I didn’t tell him to almost trigger your heat brother or to actually pick a fight with N’Jadaka,” Shuri said as she nudged the Alpha.

“Yeh, I took it a little bit too far and I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just you know… y’all are really stubborn.” Benhazin chuckled and almost forgot that N’Jadaka wanted to kill him.

There was another awkward silence as the group waited for T’Challa to say something.

“...”

“Sorry again, brother and N’Jadaka.”

“Me too,” Nakia said.

T’Challa sighed, already feeling tired of this conversation. “You even dragged my best friend into this?”

“Sorry, T’Challa. I only wanted to help.” W’Kabi said.

“I understand that… and I guess I’ll forgive you all now while I still want to talk about this.”

N’Jadaka scoffed and he glowered at the other Alpha. No matter how much he wanted to get one punch in, he had to give it to him...

“That was smart as fuck.”

The whole table widened their eyes and looked at N’Jadaka. He sat with his arms folded, grinning like a fool.

“You really had me believing you wanted T’Challa.”

“I took a couple of acting classes back in college. It was nothing serious though.” Benhazin smiled back.

“I still want to punch you though.”

“But he won’t,” T’Challa reassured him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go and blow off some steam at the fighting arena later on.”

“Oh, I heard M’Baku was coming to practice later too.” Shuri cheered. “I can’t wait to see this.”

“Who’s M’Baku?” Benhazin asked.

“He’s the leader of Wakanda’s Jabari tribe. He’s really strong.”

“He’ll never beat me though.”

Shuri rolled her eyes. “You guys literally tie in every fight, N’Jadaka.”

“Not today though. I’m feeling a little pumped.” N’Jadaka stood with T’Challa still holding his arm. “You can come and watch if you want.” The Alpha prince said to Benhazin. “So you can see how I would’ve beaten your ass if you weren’t kidding.”

“You could even join in if you want,” Shuri said happily as she followed after her brother.

Benhazin stood, “I’m not that strong.”

“And you called me a coward.” N’Jadaka shook his head. He took a second to look back at the other Alpha, giving him a small nod as a silent ‘thank you.’ He was man enough to give credit where it was due; to all that helped him.

Benhazin nodded back and watched T’Challa smile fondly at the Alpha prince. He didn’t notice the ring on his left hand until he looked down. His eyes widened slightly, for no one informed him of their engagement yet. He gave a half smile hoping now that he would be invited to the wedding too.


	8. The Day Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a filler chapter. I have to study for my exams next week, so I don't know when I'll post the next chapter. Thanks for all the comments and Likes!

T’Challa looked at himself in the mirror again. He turned in all directions hoping that his ceremonial robes hid most of his growing stomach. If it didn’t, this would be the second outfit he threw out and would have to ask the tailor to adjust it once again. There was no time for that though because the mating ceremony was tomorrow afternoon. He was usually not one to complain about his looks but being four and a half months pregnant did put a damper on things. T’Challa didn’t even want to think about how big he would be at seven months. Compared to that, this was practically nothing. He stopped turning around and took a deep breath to calm himself. Anyone could definitely tell T’Challa was pregnant with his current robes.

The Omega’s face went blank. “Great.”

It wasn’t as if no one knew, actually, everyone did. After he and N’Jadaka told their parents, they announced to the kingdom that they were carrying the potential heir to Wakanda. T’Challa still felt excited for the day he would meet his baby boy or girl but by the weight, he was putting on, not so much.

The ceremony couldn’t be put on hold either, for two months of planning was on the line. And T’Challa couldn’t stand being unmated any longer.   
He sat down on the edge of his bed and took another deep breath. He felt nervousness creep within the confines of his mind, spreading relentlessly through his entire body. Out of impulse, the Omega shivered at the oncoming ordeal. He was to be mated tomorrow afternoon; properly mated. T’Challa had wanted this day to happen for so long but now since it was here, he wouldn’t hesitate to push it back a little more. 

He needed to calm down…

T’Challa stood and rid himself of the ceremonial robes to change into his casual attire. He purposely pulled a long jacket over his shoulders even though it was breaching 90 degrees outside. The Omega made his way quietly out the door and down the hallway until he made it all the way outside. Thankfully, he ran into only a few people but they paid him no mind.

T’Challa decided to distract himself by going to the Bast temple to check on the preparations. 

The halls of Bast' temple towered over the heads of the Priest's that resided there and all who visited. Corinthian columns lined each entry, leading into another hallway that extended into the darkness, even the candles light couldn't reach. T’Challa rarely came here but when he did, his hatred for stairs commenced. They were even worse, since he pregnant. The Omega sauntered down the long hallway dragging his long legs up the extensive stairwell to the dahlia space. It housed all the special herbs that were only used by those of the royal family. The most noteworthy being the heart-shaped herb. Young priests were tasked with caring for these said herbs, keeping them healthy to use for generations to come. His Baba once brought him here as a child and had Zuri show teach him how to care for the herbs. He was happy that knows how, but as a child, he was reluctant to do so. Both him and N’Jadaka were. The task’ was tedious for a ten-year-old child, still, T’Challa never cried, uniquely, the Alpha prince always did.

He didn’t notice the voices until after he stopped panting and stood up straight. There was someone already here?

Quietly walking toward the sounds coming from the herb room, he attempted to discern who they were. Needless to say, one was Zuri and the other…

T’Challa paused right outside of the door when he recognized the other voice.  
N’Jadaka? What was he doing here?

T’Challa didn’t hesitate to lean his ear closer to the small opening in the door. He hadn’t spoken with the Alpha in two days because he was extremely busy. But hearing his voice was somewhat comforting. Furthermore, what could he possibly want with Zuri when he was supposed to be in a meeting with the other tribes.

“I don’t know if I can wait any longer,” N’Jadaka said, tone as solemn as he could make it.

“How long has it been since you started feeling this way?”

“Six days, but it feels like it’s been weeks.”

“You shouldn’t over exaggerate the span of time.”

“Yeh? And why is that?”

“You begin to lose yourself in the days you write off as just ‘another day’ when you should be living every day to the fullest.”

“Mm, I like that. I’m going to have to write that down somewhere.”

“It would be wise to remember it and give the advice to your future children.” 

“That sounds nice, but you’ll still be alive to do that uncle.”

“Hopefully your child will come to you for advice instead of me.” 

“I’m not good at that stuff though. Baba wasn’t either, which is why I came to you too.”

“By the time your child needs advice, I’ll be old and brittle.”

“Ah, that doesn’t mean anything, uncle. You’ll still be able to talk and that’s all that matters.”

Zuri sighed, “As a matter of fact, why don’t you just write down what I say so that I may never have to say it again.”

N’Jadaka laughed, “Sounds like a plan.”

T’Challa heard Zuri’s staff hit the floor, startling the spying Omega. He slid his back on the large door and turned his face to rest his cheek against the numbingly cold concrete. They continued to converse as he gradually moved closer to the open space between the door. He could see the heart-shaped herbs come into view and just when he was sure would catch a glimpse at both Alpha’s, a shadow obstructed the light beaming out of the door.  
T’Challa gasped and began to turn away but the light had already exposed his being. 

“Prince, T’Challa,” Zuri said.

T’Challa quickly turned around after planting an innocent smile on his face.  
“Zuri.” He laughed despite his embarrassment, “I was just about to leave.”

“After standing out here for all this time?”

“I did not mean to listen for long.” It was futile lying to the priest, but T’Challa attempted to anyway.

“And that's why you need me, T. I wouldn’t have gotten us caught,” N’Jadaka spoke up.

T’Challa blatantly paid no attention to the other person in the room. He continued to smile a Zuri thinking of many possible ways to counter his censure. “Seems as if I’m intruding on something so I will come back later.” 

“No, no, it is alright. I feel as though this conversation was going nowhere.” Zuri turned around and pointedly stared at N’Jadaka. “I hope you agree with me as well, N’Jadaka?”  
The Alpha grinned, “Yeh, your right. I just came up here to mess with you anyway.”

Zuri turned around and patted T’Challa’s shoulder, “He’s all yours.”

T’Challa almost said ‘he didn’t want him’ as a joke but decided that smiling back was the best idea. He wasn’t up for joking around at the moment.

“Were you looking for me, baby?” N’Jadaka pulled T’Challa close.

“No, I was just coming to check on everything.” The Omega made a show by looking around the beautifully decorated room.

“You sure?”

“...No…”

“Tell me what’s wrong?”

The Omega slouched in his arms, letting his head rest on N’Jadaka’s shoulder. “I can’t fit into my ceremonial robes.”

“I thought they readjusted the size for you just two days ago?”

“They did but… it still shows.”

N’Jadaka gently pushed T’Challa back to look into his eyes. “What shows?”

“...”

“T, I won’t know if you don’t tell me.”

T’Challa brought his hands up to his stomach, subtly letting the Alpha figure it out on his own.  
N’Jadaka snorted. “Baby, you serious?”

“What kind of question is that?” T’Challa scoffed.

“I’m just saying that this is something you don’t need to worry about.” 

“Are you saying I’m worrying too much?”

“No, baby that’s not what I’m saying.” N’Jadaka palmed his cheek, running a thumb across his chin. “You’ll look beautiful tomorrow.”

T’Challa felt heat rise to his cheeks. N’Jadaka had been acting sweeter around him lately. He did everything he asked from massaging his feet to waking up in the middle of the night to get him a snack, the Alpha was ready to serve T’Challa. Although he was used to N’Jadaka calling him beautiful, recently everything he said sounded different to him. He wanted to hear more compliments and be touched by his fiance at all hours of the day. 

T’Challa hugged him harder this time before uttering, “Bast, I wish we could mate right now.”

“That’s something we can both agree on.”

They stayed like that for a while, T’Challa’s worries forgotten and would be for the rest of his pregnancy. Hopefully. T’Challa wouldn’t have minded if they stayed like this for the rest of the evening if it wasn’t for his ringing kimoyo beads.

“It’s Shuri,” T’Challa said lazily before picking up. “Hello, Shuri.”

“Hi! And good, the idiot’s with you.”

“I have a name, princess.”

Shuri waved him off and continued, “Brother, don’t tell me you forgot what day it is?”

“I guess I have.”

She sighed, her tone mocking. “Of course you would forget one of the most important days of my life! I mean your life.”

“You gonna tell us or not, princess?”

“Your baby's gender! It’s been four and a half months; I even put an alarm on your kimoyo beads.”

“Oh, that’s what that was.” T’Challa vaguely remembered waking up from his afternoon nap just to turn the sound off.

“How could you forget something like this?”

“Better yet, why didn’t you just call me when T’Challa didn’t come and see you.”

Shuri paused. “... Can I just say that I wanted a reason to call you an idiot again?”

“You call me that everyday princess,” N’Jadaka said and started to leave the temple with T’Challa in tow.

“What can I say? It’s true.”

 

***

T’Challa lay on an adjustable bed letting Shuri scan him with something akin to a mini flashlight except it was far from that. The screen next to him showed a small fetus that made N’Jadaka lean down and kiss T’Challa’s cheek.

“That’s our baby.”

“Yes, N’Jadaka. Was it not already obvious enough?” Shuri chimed in.

“Shuri now is not the time to joke around,” T’Challa spoke before N’Jadaka could make a comeback.

“If you say so, brother.” She looked at the small device one more time before gasping. “Oh! It looks like Nakia and W’kabi owe me.”

“You made a bet over the gender of my baby?” T’Challa said with mild amusement.

“Trust me, brother, it was either that or let them try on your black panther suit.”

“Speaking about that, what’s this I hear about you going on a mission without me?” N’Jadaka questioned.

“Bast you two are irritating. Just tell me the gender of my baby already.” The Omega practically growled at them.

Shuri sat down the mini-scanner and said, “It’s a boy.”

“Yes!” N’Jadaka cheered loudly. The Omega rolled his eyes and stroked his growing belly.

“I sort of wish it was a girl,” T’Challa spoke earnestly.

“Hopefully next time, baby.” The Alpha kissed his cheek.

“Next time?”

“Hell yeah. I want about six kids.”

“Six kids!?” Not even T’Challa could fathom carrying five more babies. He was distracted from his thoughts when they heard footsteps behind them. It was Ramonda.

“Oh, come now, T’Challa. Your mother could use more than one grandchild?”

“Exactly. See, T’Challa, auntie gets me.”

T’Challa rolled his eyes, “We’ll have to see, mother.”

“Is it a boy?” Ramonda asked her son.

The Omega simpered “Yes, it is.” 

“Now all you need to think of is a good name for my grandson.”

“N’Jadaka and I will think more about it after the ceremony.”

“Make sure it is a good and strong name.” Ramonda smiled and patted her son's cheek. “If you need help, you know where to find me.”

“I’ll help too!” Shuri cut in.

N’Jadaka snorted “I’m not sure I want to hear your ideas, princess.”

“We’ll see about that.”

 

***

“N’Jadaka stop. You’re not even supposed to be in here.” 

The Alpha shushed him and proceeded to suck on the Omega’s sensitive nipples. T’Challa had yet to lactate but that didn’t stop the Alpha from giving his nipples all of his attention. 

“We have to wake up early tomorrow.” T’Challa tried not to shiver but ended up quivering at the painfully slow licks N’Jadaka was giving.   
“N’Jadaka, did you not hear me? We have to wake up early tomorrow.” The Alpha heard him but decided to ignore his assertions. He knew he would have to leave soon and wouldn’t see T’Challa until the end of the day tomorrow. Their most anticipated day. N’Jadaka felt more than ready; more than he had when he proposed. He knew that he couldn’t live a pleasant life without having this captivating Omega by his side. He continued complimenting T’Challa in his mind, not giving him a chance to speak as he moved to suck his other nipple.

“N’Jadaka… stop.”

“Not now.”

“You can-- you can do whatever you want to me tomorrow so-- Mn~.” T’Challa moaned and threaded his fingers through the Alpha’s dreads. “Don’t…” T’Challa said without actually pushing him away. Even if he was strong enough to do so.

“Just a little longer, kitten. I don’t wanna leave just yet.” N’Jadaka began to kiss down his chest until he reached his swelling belly.

“N’Jadaka, I’m serious.” The Omega finally gathered the strength to push his head away. “You shouldn’t even be here right now. You should have left as soon as the sunset.”

“I know baby, but I won’t be able to sleep good without you next to me.”

T’Challa cracked a smile. “You sound like a child.”

“I’m serious though.” N’Jadaka lay his head gently on the Omega’s stomach. “Fuck these traditions.”

“You’ve been without me for weeks, before. One whole night shouldn’t change anything.” 

“Maybe not to you.”

T’Challa sighed. “N’Jadaka, it will only be several hours before we can spend our whole lives together. When did you become so dependent on me?”

“Since I proposed.”

“I’ve noticed. I kind of like it.”

N’Jadaka’s mouth twisted into a smile before he pecked him on the lips. “Alright, Imma leave you alone for now but only because if I don’t, I might end up fucking you all night.” The Alpha got up from the bed and stretched his back. 

The Omega let his eyes roam over lovers body, burning his gaze into his eyes filled with desire. “I’d let you do it too.” 

“I know. That’s because I made you this way.” 

T’Challa shivered as he recalled that line he’s said during sex on more than one occasion. “Leave before we end up breaking the tradition.”

“Got it, kitten. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight.”

The Omega watched N’Jadaka leave with his spirits at a solemn high, for tonight was ending and tomorrow would lead to many more adventures.  
He only wished it would come faster.


	9. Ceremony

Drapes and pillows of embellished ivory and gold shaped its way across the floor of Bast temple where T’Challa and N’Jadaka sat. The air around them stemmed soundlessly from the ground up to the people in attendance behind them who were all mated- as to not be affected by the heat-inducing medicine T’Challa took this morning. The mating bond would only take if the Omega was experiencing a heat period. This did not bode well with N’Jadaka. He had to relentlessly force himself to stay grounded and not unceremoniously bite T’Challa. He had good self-control but not when they had been sitting here for what felt like hours. N’Jadaka’s mind was in a state of a constant extremity as the event commenced into something he did not recognize. He barely remembered going to W’Kabi’s and Okoye’s ceremony and would continue to overlook it if his heart did not stop beating so fast. Not once had he looked at T’Challa after they sat down. Although he did catch a tiny glimpse, it wasn’t enough to take the edge off. The usually assertive and confident Alpha was nervous and horny at the same time. The situation was weighing too heavily to be taken lightly and N’Jadaka couldn’t deceive himself any longer. He wanted this ceremony to be over as soon as it started. 

T’Challa could almost hear N’Jadaka’s stress before he glanced up at him. His jaw was tight, his eyes glancing at everything but him and his face was contorted. If the situation was anything but this, he would find it amusing but he too was nervous. How far had they come from last night, not wanting to leave each other alone but today they were on edge. T’Challa dared to look out into the crowd of people, hoping to find his mother's eyes for comfort. But it was too late. Zuri was already making his way toward them.

Zuri sat in front of the future kings of Wakanda, face unmoved as he held out his hand to the priest’ next to him. He was carefully handed a dull crimson cord that was noticeably threaded with vibranium. It could be mistaken as a piece of cloth, but the light reflected off of its fibers so well. T’Challa looked at the string that Zuri would soon wrap around their wrist to bind them for life. He knew N’Jadaka was looking at it too.

“First, I will have you two present your rings.” 

The couple moved at the exact same time, grabbing their specially made bands and placing them in front of their knees. T’Challa watched his ring slowly sink into the soft spread, that extended under his him. He shifted slightly, pulling the grounded sheet further beneath him. He paused, nearly panicking that he had messed up its placement so he stopped moving altogether. That’s when he heard a soft snicker coming from N’Jadaka. He looked up and gave him a dirty look. Of course, N’Jadaka would laugh at something so minuscule as accidentally moving a sheet.  
Especially when T’Challa had thought against laughing at him earlier.

Zuri cleared his throat, making the two direct their attention toward him. “Now you will place them on each other's fingers.”

T’Challa was the first to put his ring on N’Jadaka’s finger. He noted how stiff the Alpha was when the sleeve of his robes wafted his scent forward. T’Challa pulled back quickly as to not rouse the Alpha further. N’Jadaka was quick to pick up his ring and gently slide it on T’Challa’s finger. He was about faint from holding his breath and had to exhale to keep himself upright. Thankfully, Zuri’s voice substantially distracted N’Jadaka enough to keep from repeating the same mistake.

“I will now tie this string around your wrist binding you until the ritual is over.”

The priest bound their wrist with twine that felt heavier than it looked. It moderately pulled on the juncture of their wrist, making it so they didn’t stray further apart. N’Jadaka finally chanced a look at the Omega, giving him a half smile. T’Challa returned it dutifully and all of his nervousness seemed to trickle down into slight uneasiness for what about to come.

Zuri looked to N’Jadaka with a nod then to T’Challa, mirroring his previous action. And that was all the Omega needed before he pulled the collar of his robes downward. He let his head fall to the side giving N’Jadaka complete access to his neck. His mother had warned him before that it would hurt and so, that he may be prepared and not accidentally bite his own tongue just as she did. The cool air that confined his neck was soon replaced by the warm gust that was N’Jadaka’ breath. The Alpha, as placidly as he could, turned T’Challa’s body until he could see the back of his neck. N’Jadaka gave a low growl, making T’Challa shudder. At this moment, he gave the Alpha his complete submission and lulled his head forward. His heartbeat was, in an instant, all over the place. His wrist, fingers, chest, and back all throbbed at the oncoming transformation. His heat kicked in full swing, forcing him to grab onto the sheets below and pressing his fingertips into his palm praying to Bast he didn’t faint; that N’Jadaka would hurry up and mark him--

The sound of pain was directly ejected from the Omega’s mouth. He held back as best as he could- no longer than he could stand the agony of being bitten into. He heaved but his body wouldn’t let him pull away from N’Jadaka’s hold, and honestly, he didn’t want to. The Omega let the pain rise, for his soul knew this was meant to be and his heart was satisfied. Without shame, he leaned back and whimpered weakly. Soon though, the pain settled into a numbing buzz, making him sigh with relief. The string that bound their wrist seemed to know when the deed was done and severed just as N’Jadaka pulled back. He licked his lips and regarded the mark favorably.

T’Challa had completely forgotten Zuri was there even when N’Jadaka hadn’t. He growled, pulling the withered Omega as close to him as possible. Zuri moved to stand up and spoke to the small crowd behind them.

“We will now leave as the rest of the ceremony will be commenced by the newly mated.” With that Zuri walked off the platform, guiding the small crowd out of the room. 

Once the doors closed and sounded with a lock, N’Jadaka let the Omega down gently onto his back. He didn’t say anything; both of them were silent as they basked in one another’s newly mated pheromones. Indulging in a once in a lifetime moment; the calm before the storm.

T’Challa sighed when N’Jadaka began to kiss his neck. The Alpha made a low comforting sound with his throat when T’Challa hugged him close.

“N’Jadaka… Alpha…” The serious tone in T’Challa’s voice made N’Jadaka stop momentarily. He peered at the Omega and felt his arm being pressed down on his round stomach.

“Remember I’m pregnant… “ T’Challa brought his hand up to caress the Alpha’s cheek. “... you must be gentle.” 

N’Jadaka’s answer wasn’t vocal but the way he kissed his stomach was enough to convince T’Challa that his needs were going to be met. His attentions were diverted when the Alpha started to remove his ceremonial robes. The Omega's skin tingled when it met with the cold soft blanket under them. He gave the Alpha no time to remove his clothes before he was opening his legs, letting the smell of his heat drift through the large room. T’Challa keened softly, watching as the Alpha bared himself completely; flexing his muscles to gauge another whimper out of him. The pheromones had them both desperate, T’Challa profusely, so. 

The Omega let his hands run down his stomach until he reached his cunt. Deciding to provoke the Alpha, he used two fingers to spread apart his folds and let the juices flow. N’Jadaka watched unblinkingly, feeling his groin twitch in excitement. He found it intoxicating, that forwardness of his always made his vision blur and body sway. 

He needed to have a taste…

The Alpha moved without thinking, running two fingers vertically across his Omega’s oozing pussy. He pulled his hand back and stared at slick sliding down between his fingers, being pleasantly unfazed when he finally spoke. “So wet for me…” N’Jadaka made sure his Omega was watching as he licked his fingers, letting the sweet taste melt away in his mouth.   
T’Challa whimpered upon seeing this. His chest tightened at the thought of his Alpha enjoying his taste. He needed more… His mind begging; body practically shaking for more.

“N’Jadaka… inside... please.”

The Alpha gave a half smile before letting his fingers once again trail over his cunt. He watched his Omega jerk every time he passed over his swollen clit. 

“I’ll give it to you in a minute, baby.” N’Jadaka stopped his fingers right in front of his hole. “...I’ll give you what you want soon enough.”   
He drove two fingers into his Omega’s cunt, loving the way the smell dispersed as he trembled.   
“So soft.” The scent coming from the Omega was overwhelming and the cunt spread around his fingers was welcoming. He then started to move. 

Feeling his fingers piston in, sending waves a pleasure through his body, T’Challa withered beneath him. He spread his legs, easily taking in another finger. He grabbed a hold of N’Jadaka’s forearm for purchase, head rolled to the side, mouth gaping open pleading for more. But he loathed his Alpha’s teasing especially at a time like this; when all he wanted was to be filled and knotted. To the brink of having more pups even when that was impossible.

“Ahh~ N’Jadaka-- not that.” T’Challa tried using the strength he had left to push the Alpha’s arms away as he stuttered, “I don’t want this.”

With his mouth twisted into a smile, N’Jadaka eyed his Omega. He too was losing the will to hold back and decided that it had been long enough. N’Jadaka yanked his fingers out, watching as the Omega’s slick drenched the fabric below them. 

“You look so damn sexy right now, kitten.”

He thoughtfully turned T’Challa onto his side and lay behind him. Then he reached to lift up his leg, placing a small kiss on the back of his neck. “Imma give it to you good, don’t worry.” 

“Mmm, you talk too much,” T’Challa spoke slowly as if he growing drowsy. He hated how the heat drained so much of his energy but that never stopped N’Jadaka from having his way with him. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me now, kitten, we’re just getting started.”

T’Challa relaxed against the soft blanket, allowing N’Jadaka to position himself. He quickly grew dizzy when he felt the tip of the Alpha’s dick slowly enter him. “Too-- too much,” T’Challa spoke haltingly, trying to process the size of the cock moving deep within him. His body trembled and before he knew it, he was cumming. 

N’Jadaka held him steady, rubbing the bump on his stomach and waited for him calm down. When he heard the Omega’s breath even out, he started to move again; a little faster than before. T’Challa was flooding and N’Jadaka savored the smell. He groaned and scented the back of the Omega’s neck, whispering words of comfort. He couldn’t get enough of T’Challa’s aroma or his soft cunt enveloping his lower half, reacting with delight. N’Jadaka was infatuated with this moment and wished he had asked T’Challa to marry him sooner, for he didn’t know how he could ever live without him.

“Kitten…” The Alpha grunted his lover's name and T’Challa responded by moving with him- at a slower pace.

His walls contracted around N’Jadaka’s swelling dick, grasping all that he could in a timely manner. His breath hitched every time his Alpha reached to squeeze his nipple, which had yet to drip with milk. With the way N’Jadaka was coaxing them, he wouldn’t be surprised if they started at that moment. Regardless of his empty chest, T’Challa bathed in N’Jadaka’s attention. He let the Alpha fuck him hard and fast, feeling a slight burning sensation as his skin chafes against the fabric under him. He had come two-no three times already and still implored greatly. Sometimes his moans came out of him like yelps at each thrust. Other times his mouth moved but nothing came out- it was too the point of being overly aroused.

The Alpha let his eyes settle on the part that connected them. N’Jadaka loved seeing T’Challa like this, spread wide around his swelling cock and whimpering softly for more cum. It was a reminder that they were mated and that this was his Omega; completely his. He regards T’Challa’s neck, licking at the groves and savoring the faint taste of blood that was still there. That’s when he started to slow down, his thrust stammered as his dick began to swell.

“Ahn~.” T’Challa jerked at the fond torment. The sting was bearable but it wasn’t enough to cover up the oncoming inflation. “So-- big.” If T’Challa was a weaker man, he would have fainted by the sheer girth of his Alpha’s knot; by the stupendous amounts of cum, he was receiving, making him feel full. He wanted to overflow with it, make it so that he could taste it for days. None of his other heats could ever compare to this one, where the glands on his neck were opened and swamped with his Alpha’s saliva or how drenched he was in Alpha pheromones.

Still, the stretch was too much- even for him. “N’Jadaka…Mnn, I can’t.

“Relax kitten, I got you.” N’Jadaka rubbed circles on T’Challa’s side and shushed him. “It will go away soon. Just relax.” N’Jadaka spoke into his ear, effectively making T’Challa’s distress vanish.

Their breaths came out in soft whiffs, clouding the cooling air with hot respiration. N’Jadaka took this time look down at the side of T’Challa’s face. “You look so damn beautiful right now.”  
T’Challa smiled and turned his head as far as he could to look up at the Alpha. His eyes felt heavy and his body felt completely drained, but his Alpha’s compliments made that all invisible. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

N’Jadaka snorted. “Try and go to sleep for a while kitten. Your heat will flare up again soon.”

“I’d almost forgotten how long a heat usually lasts.” T’Challa sighed.

“We’ll be in here for a couple of days.”

“I will be sleeping for a couple of days when this is finally over.”

“Same but in the meantime, we’re gonna have a lot of fun.” N’Jadaka nibbled at the back of his neck.

“Fun for you, not so much for me.”

“You have to lie better than that to convince me your not into this.”

“I guess I’ll just keep my mouth shut then since I’m not a good liar.” T’Challa watched N’Jadaka laugh before he let his head fall on the soft covers. “Goodnight, for now.”

“Goodnight… and T’Challa?”

“Yes?” T’Challa said, his consciousness slowly edging away.

“... I love you.” N’Jadaka waited for an answer but suspected his Omega had already fallen asleep. He lay down as well, waiting for the swelling to go down so he could sleep peacefully. In the course of his head hitting the pillows, he almost missed T’Challa’s small voice muttering the words, “I love you too…”

 

***

 

Just like T’Challa said, they slept for two days straight. N’Jadaka slept for three with the occasional food and bathroom break. Shuri, of course, was the first to visit them in their new chambers. T’Challa took to reading and N’Jadaka took to stroking his stomach, telling jokes to which their child kicked at the sound of his voice.

“I’m coming in, brother.”

“That’s fine. The door’s unlocked.” T’Challa answered as he flipped the page.

“What’s up, princess?” N’Jadaka finally looked away from his tummy and at the grinning princess.

“I have a wedding gift for you two.”

T’Challa set his book down on the desk. “That is so sweet of you, Shuri. Do we have to go to your lab to see it?”

“I hope not.” N’Jadaka yawned as he was standing up. “I’m a little too tried for that.”

“Says the person who slept longer than T’Challa did.”

“Yeah? And how would you know that?”

“Because I told her.” 

The Alpha feigned a gasp. “You betrayed me.” 

“It’s understandable, so there is no need to feel betrayed.” T’Challa looked to Shuri. “May we see our gifts now?”

The princess practically sprinted across the room and reached in her pockets. She pulled out two sets of Kimoyo beads, those that the couple instantly recognized.

“You finished the prototype already?” T’Challa grabbed the bracelet with the purple lining and began testing it out.

“Yup! I finished them about three days ago. I’m glad I got to give them to you at such a good time.” Shuri handed N’Jadaka his beads.

“I would have been grateful at any time you decided to give them to us.” The Omega took off his old kimoyo beads and replaced them with the new version. 

“This shit looks good. I hope we were the first to get ours this time though.” N’Jadaka lifted a brow, petitioning a question.

“Yes, N’Jadaka. You two are the first ones to receive the new beads this time. Trust me, these ones are special.”

“What? Do they record twenty-four-hour live feed this time?”

“Bast, N’Jadaka! I had almost forgotten about that too.”

The Alpha chuckled. “Answer the question, princess.”

“No! They do not do that. There are no more random live feeds, just regular holographic calling.”

“Thank you so much, Shuri.” T’Challa made an effort to stand so that he could hug his sister but accepted that he was getting nowhere with this stomach. Thankfully, Shuri leaned down to hug him and N’Jadaka as well. 

“Oh, I almost forgot that I put photos of the baby in your beads.”

“Under what file?” N’Jadaka asked, already searching for the photos.

“Under his name, of course.”

T’Challa was the first to look up and gave a probing frown. “What did you say? What name?”

“The name I picked out for my Nephew.”

T’Challa exhaled. “Shuri… I told you that we would choose his name.”

“I kinda want to see what she came up with.” N’Jadaka shrugged.

“Brother, don’t be mad. I know that you will like this one. It is pure Wakandan.”

“I don’t care if it’s a Wakandan name, Shuri. I wanted to pick it out and knowing you, you will not let me rest until I use this name.”

“Can you at least consider it, brother?”

“I agree with Shuri, T. You know how indecisive you are and I know good and well I’m not going to come up with anything.”

T’Challa sighed again, contemplating the options given to him by the two most stubborn people in Wakanda. When either of them came to a decision actually- when both of them tagged team T’Challa- there's never a way to get out of it. He was already worn out just thinking about going back and forth with them, so he agreed.

“Yes! Thank you, brother!”

“And me.”

“And N’Jadaka.”

“Now tell us what the name is, princess.”

“It is T’Canu.”

“Good job, Shuri; that shit sounds cool. Right, T’Challa?”

The Omega pressed his lips together, trying to come up with an alternative name better than the one Shuri gave them. He had to admit, that T’Canu sounded like a decent name.

“Baby, come on. You can't tell me that T’Canu isn’t a good name?”

“It is…” The Omega glanced between the two. “It is… I like it.”

“Thank Bast!” Shuri cheered alongside N’Jadaka.

“Don’t get too happy. If I think of something better then I’m going to change it.”

“That's, if you can, brother.”

The Omega frowned. “Okay, that’s enough for today, Shuri.” T’Challa reached for his Alpha’s hand so he could help him out of the chair. T’Challa said a quick thank you for the kimoyo beads and went to the bathroom.

“Is he that mad?”

“Nah, he’s just moody. Trust me, I’ve been dealing with it for weeks.”

“Remind me never to offer you guys another name.”

“I’m fine with you naming all of our children. You’ve done enough good things for us already.” N’Jadaka said, casually not mentioning her set up.

“Aww, don’t start getting sentimental on me now. You’re making me cringe.”

The Alpha chuckled. “Appreciate it while it last, princess.”

“N’Jadaka come and help me, right now!” The Alpha winced his Omega’s command. 

“I think you better leave before he starts yelling at you too.” 

Shuri nodded and swiftly left the room.

“N’Jadaka!”

“Yeah, baby, I’m coming.”

If T’Challa was going to act like this every time he’s pregnant then N’Jadaka was without a doubt considering not having more children.   
He would have to think long and hard about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly, I'm sick and exams are not even over yet :(


	10. Bast' Blessings

Wakanda’s library was situated a little ways away from the main palace. Though the palace was connected to it in a way, it was a public function and anyone was allowed to venture about the massive book collection. N’Jadaka, being very familiar with the lot of Wakandan literature didn’t need a guide through the simple maze. He took extra care to not draw unwanted attention as he turned a couple of right corners. Finally settling at the back of the library against the soft pillows of an empty lounge chair.  
N’Jadaka huffed a sigh of relief and completely relaxed against the chair. He almost ignored the beeping from his kimoyo beads and went to sleep but they wouldn’t stop ringing. Irritation filled his mind as he answered the call and as expected, it was Shuri.

“What is it, Shuri? I told you not to bother me.”

“Then I guess you don’t want me to let you know that T’Challa is on his way to your location as of right now.”

“Shit!” N’Jadaka jumped up, “How the fuck did he find me?”

“I think he asked around.”

N’Jadaka cursed again as he ran to the entrance of the library.

“Looks like you didn’t sneak around well enough.”

“I tried too. Which way is he coming?” 

“The back entrance… I think.” The Alpha ignored the prying looks and proceeded to the front entrance.

“What do you mean, you think?” 

“Wait, he just turned off his kimoyo beads! I can’t track him anymore.”

“Dammit Shuri.”

“Just keeping going to the front entrance.” 

N’Jadaka, for once, was mad that the library was massive and that the rows were narrow. He had to edge his way past the sharp corners and people there to keep himself upright. Regardless, he made it to the front entrance in dues time. Unfortunately, the door was automatic and opened slow, doing nothing to appease his panic.

“Make these doors open faster, Shuri.”

“Sorry, I can’t change the speed.”

“Dammit. Just when I thought I had escaped--”

“Escaped what?”

N’Jadaka paused, quickly planting a smile on his face. “T’Challa, baby… Hey.”

“Escaped what?”

“Uh...nothing… I thought the doctors put you on bed rest?” The Alpha heard a snicker from Shuri before she ended the call. He ignored her and focused his full attention on his seething husband. T’Challa rubbed circles on his stomach with a frown. He was eight months pregnant and his stomach was huge, causing a strain on his lower back. N’Jadaka was forcibly tasked with taking care of him but he was tired of being at T’Challa’s beck and call.

“Are you saying I can’t walk around my own country?”

“No, no, I’m not saying that at all, T. I’m just worried about your health.”

“My health? If you were so worried, then why did you leave so early this morning?”

“Oh… I just wanted-- Shuri needed help with something.”

“In the library?”

“Yeah, she needed some references, but I couldn’t find any.” N’Jadaka thought he was a pretty good liar considering his track record. The one and the only person that could tell when he was lying was his Baba. Even so, T’Challa has been very perceptive as of late and N’Jadaka didn’t know how to handle it.

“References? That she could easily find online?”

Shit.

“I don’t think they transferred the really old books to the database yet--”

“Shuri made sure everything was transferred years ago.” The frown on T’Challa’s face deepened and N’Jadaka knew he had dug himself a grave. 

“Listen, T--”

“You said you would never leave my side. Remember that, N’Jadaka?”

“I know but, you know…”

“Know what?”

The Alpha nearly hesitated, still he spoke with confidence “...You’ve been really difficult lately… very moody. I just need a little break.”

The silence was somehow blaring and his heart was pounding. For the past four months, T’Challa reacted unexpectedly to anything and everything. Were pregnant Omega’s always like this? Or was T’Challa a special case? He wanted to know but then again, he didn’t. Handling a temperamental Omega was enough to distract his impending questions.  
N’Jadaka expected to be lashed with words of anger but the silence continued on. The Alpha noted T’Challa’s facial expressions as they went through a series of fluctuations until he spoke promptly, “I will go and lay down for the rest of the day.”

“I’ll take you to our room--”

“No.” T’Challa exhaled, “You go ahead and enjoy your escape while I suffer from your sons constant kicking and all the pain that this pregnancy has to offer.” 

N’Jadaka flinched at the words that sneered there way past his husband's lips. Usually, he would retaliate but the Alpha gave a short nod instead. “I said something insensitive again and for that, I’m sorry. But you gotta understand where I’m coming from too, T’Challa.”

T’Challa stalled, taking this moment to consider his husband's stance. It was only after realizing that he might be somewhat annoying, that he decided to let it go. The Omega wouldn’t let N’Jadaka have the spotlight though. After all this time, T’Challa felt as if he deserved the attention he was being given by his controlling husband, no less. It was fun in a way to have N’Jadaka on edge and T’Challa would keep it that way until T’Canu was born.

“You get what I’m trying to say?”

T’Challa almost smirked at his husbands imploring tone and quickly answered so he wouldn’t get caught. “You may walk me to our room then.”

N’Jadaka sighed and smiled, wrapping his arm around T’Challa’s waist. “Alright, I can do that.” He guided his husband out the door. “It’s better if we don’t fight when you should be on bed rest.”

T’Challa laughed softly. “Don’t make me angry next time then.”

“I’ll try not too.”

 

***

 

They were both surprised at the exact moment T’Challa’s water broke. It happened on the same day N’Jadaka decided to escape to the library and the implications of that evening led them the delivery room. N’Jadaka ran through a crowd of emotions beginning with panic, as he and a couple of other doctors, rushed his mate to the delivery room. This ensued worry when the doctors informed him that T’Challa was a little early but it was not unusual that babies were born at the 8-month mark. Succeeding in N’Jadaka’s final response of anger after he was pulled away from T’Challa’s side and out of the room. His Baba tried to calm him and assure him that as soon as the child was born, he would be allowed back in. He found it hard to believe that and Omega giving birth was not to be seen by an Alpha and paced back and forth in front of the door. N’Jadaka tried hard not to wince at the screams and groans coming from the other side of the door. He wanted to comfort his mate and ease his pain but not even his pheromones would be enough to conquer said torment. Even if the drugs provided numbed the pain only by a bit, giving birth was something T’Challa had to endure alone. N’Jadaka was only slightly relieved when he heard Ramonda’s voice as she comforted T’Challa. 

“Why don’t you sit down, N’Jadaka. We are not sure how long his labor will take.”

“I can’t.” N’Jadaka kept his response short and continued to stride back and forth.

“Your mother was in labor for almost seven hours.” N’Jadaka looked up just in time to see his dad smile. “I’ll admit, I fell asleep right on this very chair.” N’Jobu tapped the chair under him.

“And it was very hard to wake you up too.” N’Jadaka had almost forgotten T’Chaka was sitting beside his Baba. 

“You would have fallen asleep too if Ramonda’s labor was more than two hours.”

T’Chaka chuckled. “Yes, I might have done so.” 

N’Jadaka finally stopped pacing and cracked a smile at the two brothers.

“You finally stopped walking.” N’Jobu sighed, moving his shoulders with exaggeration. “I’m glad we were able to calm you down.”

“I’m a little calm--” They all grimaced at the sound of T’Challa’s wail. “On second thought, I’m far from calm.” 

“Do you want me to get you some water?” N’Jobu asked.

N’Jadaka gulped, just now noticing his throat was a little dry but he decided against taking his Baba’s offer. “No, I’m fine.”  
“At least sit-down, son.”

N’Jadaka shook his head and began to pace once more. He could sit down and relax but the thought of T’Challa suffering alone did not sit well with him. Still, it was closing in on the two-hour mark and N’Jadaka’s feet were starting to hurt. Both his father and the king stopped trying to tell N’Jadaka to relax and talked amongst themselves. The prince, being as stubborn as he was, didn’t sit down. Instead, he leaned against the wall next to the door, opening his ears to the sounds on the other side of it. The sounds were nearly inaudible except for the occasional yelp T’Challa gave that vibrated off the walls. Promptly, footsteps resonated off the vibranium permeated floor, causing all three men to look down the hallway.

“Shuri.” N’Jobu smiled as she came to a complete stop in front of them.

“Sorry, I’m late. I was with Nakia and didn’t hear about T’Challa until Okoye came to tell me.”

“It is fine. Come and sit next to me.” T’Chaka spoke up and Shuri did after she hugged her Baba. She quickly looked to N’Jadaka who had not spoken to her yet.

“Is he okay?” Shuri whispered to her Baba.

“He’s anxious.”

“Ah, I see.” Shuri’s thoughts ran through a number of quips that she habitually threw at N’Jadaka on occasion. This time, however, she didn’t want to rile of the already nervous Alpha and decided to be nice for once.

“Don’t worry N’Jadaka. T’Challa is perfectly healthy so there should be no complications.” Shuri tried her best to sound reassuring and beamed when N’Jadaka gave her a small nod. Feeling accomplished, she leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes, letting the hours pass by. She never fully fell asleep but noted that all of the boys did; even N’Jadaka. She stood up and stretched before looking down at N’Jadaka’s stiff sleeping form. He was sitting on the ground, arms were crossed, and head lolled to the side. She laughed softly, taking this chance to snap a quick photo as she always did before noticing how quiet it was. T’Challa was no longer making noise and Shuri was filled with joy. 

“Baba, uncle, wake up.” She shook both of their shoulders, making them jerk out of their sleep. Just as she was going to wake up N’Jadaka, the sound of a baby crying bounced off the walls.

It was the middle of the night, about five hours in when N’Jadaka woke up at the sound of a blaring cry. Swiftly, he stood from the ground, ignoring the sleepy haze and stood in front of the door. He regarded the movement from his family beside him with little interest and brought his hand up to knock on the door out of impatience. Thankfully, Ramonda opened the door with a tired smile. She pulled N’Jadaka into a hug before allowing him to pass; the doctors following behind her.

“N’Jadaka.” 

The Alpha stopped at the sound of T’Challa’s drowsy voice and drooping eyes. N’Jadaka gazed at the scene before him; his husband beckoning him to come with a warm smile and his son resting on the small of T’Challa’s chest.

“Come and meet your son.”

N’Jadaka took slow strides, taking in the amiable atmosphere with appreciation before he stood beside T’Challa. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on his husband's lips. “You did so well.”

“You mean we did so well.” T’Challa slowly lifted his son placing him in N’Jadaka’s unsteady arms.

“Woah, Woah… hey.” N’Jadaka held his son that was as light as a feather, in his strong arms. T’Canu started to stir and whimpered a small cry. “Shh... I got you. Baba’s got you.” N’Jadaka watched T’Canu open his eye’s showing off his bright brown hues that were wet with tears.

“He looks just like you.” T’Challa leaned his head back against the pillow. “He’s beautiful.”

N’Jadaka chuckled. “That’s a good thing though.”

“I at least hope he doesn’t act like you.”

“You and me both. I don't think I can deal with another me.” N’Jadaka moved to sit on the edge of the bed, keeping the baby tucked in his arms. “He’s bigger than I expected.”

“Yes, I thought he would be smaller as well but the doctors say he is very healthy.” 

“That’s good.” N’Jadaka regarded his sons slow blinking before he closed his eyes completely. “He’s going to sleep.”

“He’s been quiet thus far. I was actually looking forward to waking up in the middle of the night.” T’Challa smiled to himself. 

The Alpha chuckled. “Somehow I knew you would say that.” 

There was a knock at the door. “Can we see the baby now?”

“Yes, Shuri, you can come in.”  
Shuri pushed open the door. “Thank Bast. I was getting tired of waiting.”  
N’Jadaka stood up with the baby in his arms causing Shuri to softly cheer. “Oh, let me hold him.”

“Carefully, Shuri.” 

“I know that, brother.”

“She was just as anxious as my son,” N’Jobu said with a laugh.

N’Jadaka scoffed watching the three look over the baby. “I doubt that.” 

“We should let T’Challa rest,” T’Chaka said nodding at his son and beckoning N’Jobu and Shuri to leave the room.

“Aww, I don’t want to leave yet.” 

“Come now, Shuri. You can see your nephew tomorrow.” T’Chaka said and Shuri reluctantly gave T’Canu back to N’Jadaka. “I’ll come tomorrow morning.”

“At least let me sleep until the afternoon.” 

Shuri thought about it shortly, “...Fine, I can wait that long.”

T’Challa rolled his eyes, “Goodnight, Shuri.”

“Goodnight.”

 

The rest of the night was left to the N’Jadaka coaxing T’Challa to sleep with his soothing pheromones. Somehow they both fit on the small bed in the delivery room but N’Jadaka didn’t mind the crowd. He took pleasure in wrapping his arms around his husband especially when said man slept on his chest. It was the most relaxing thing N’Jadaka had ever experienced. The room basked with moonlight made it all the more serene and the only thing to disturb that peace was the faint beginnings of a cry that came from the crib next to him. N’Jadaka, as gently as he could, pulled his body from under T’Challa trying not to wake him. He padded the short way toward the crib and pulled T’Canu into his arms.

“Shh, Shh, don’t cry.” The Alpha cradled the baby the best way he could with his lack of experience. He thought he was doing pretty well because T’Canu stopped crying instantly. N’Jadaka walked over to the window where the moonlight peeked through, revealing T’Canu’s teary eyes. N’Jadaka ran the back of his finger over T’Canu’s soft cheek, making sure wipe away any stray tears. 

“I’m glad you’re finally here. Even though I went through hell to get here.” N’Jadaka laughed at the memory of T’Challa’s horrible mood swings that were hard to handle. “Don’t worry, that won’t stop me from giving you some more siblings.” 

“Maybe we can start on that right now.”

N’Jadaka swung his head around to see T’Challa pleasantly awake. “Sorry did I wake you?”

“No, I felt T’Canu was thirsty.” T’Challa reached out his hands for his baby to which N’Jadaka handed him over gladly.

The Alpha watched T’Challa lift up his shirt and feed T’Canu. “Maybe we should wait a while… ya know, to have another one. Maybe after a year or so.”

T’Challa cocked his head. “I was only kidding.”  
N’Jadaka sighed with relief. “Alright, good.”

The Omega chuckled, once again looking down at T’Canu. “I wasn’t that bad, was I?”

“Don’t act like you forgot. That shit went on for months.”

“Don’t curse around T’Canu.”

N’Jadaka covered his mouth with his hand. “My bad. But you were bad though.”

“...Fine, I will admit I was a little bad but it was little fun playing around with you.”

“You’re the only one who thinks so.” N’Jadaka watched T’Canu yawn and didn’t go back to drinking.

“That’s the point… I think he’s done.”

“Guess he wasn’t that hungry.”

“You’re right.” They both watched T’Canu close his eyes. “No, don’t fall asleep now.”

N’Jadaka laughed, watching T’Challa pout. “He can’t understand you, T.”

“Still, I don’t want him to go to sleep.”

“That’s all he’s going to be doing for a while.”

“I guess I’ll have to be patient.” T’Challa smiled at his husband. “Until then, I’ll have you.”

“I think I like the sound of that.” N’Jadaka leaned forward and kissed T’Challa on the lips. “But I think you should get some more rest. You know Shuri isn’t going to let you sleep when the afternoon comes.”

T’Challa sighed. “I think you’re right.”

“Aren’t I always,” N’Jadaka spoke with a smile. “I’ll put him back in his bed.” Bringing T’Canu in his arms, N’Jadaka carried him to the crib on the other side of the bed and placed him on his back. He stared at T’Canu for a while whispering to T’Challa, “I think I might love him more than you.”

T’Challa shook his head in disbelief. “Come to bed, Alpha. I haven’t slept comfortably in days and your chest is very inviting.”

N’Jadaka snorted and lay down on his side of the tiny bed, propping his head up on the pillows behind him. T’Challa immediately lay down on the Alpha’s chest and huffed an air solace. “Mm, so warm.”

“Yeah, this feels nice.” N’Jadaka let his hand rest on T’Challas back. “It feels different from before… like everything's clear and settled. There are no more unsure feelings between us.”

“Mm, I agree with you. All of this is a blessing from Bast.”

“Bast huh? I was thinking it was all due to my hard work.”

“Really.” T’Challa shifted to look up at N’Jadaka. “Is that what you think?”

The Alpha shrugged. “Just a little. Without me, T’Canu wouldn’t be here.”

T’Challa’s mouth curved into a smile, being too tired to respond. “I don’t know how I fell in love with you.”  
“By Bast’ blessing?”

“Now you thank Bast, how unbelievable.”

“I love you too, Kitten.”

“Mm, I love T’Canu more,” T’Challa said, now fully relaxed in his husband's arms. They both fell asleep with the moonlight shining down upon their radiant souls, lulling them to dream about their promising futures as mates, as parents, and as kings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be little extras posted but there are no exact dates. Thanks for the likes and comments!


End file.
